Adventures of an Idiot in Tin Foil and an Angel
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Tobias, Sophia, Finn and Darcy Jackson are back, people! (Sequel to Tobias Jackson- all grown up (kinda)) Not only will there be the bickering, but loved up couple of Tophia (obviously) and the Little Twins but there will be all sorts of obstacles for them to clear in their life together and hopefully some baby development into annoying toddlers. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Return of Tophia

**Sequel...**

**Sorry for not updating in ages- I've got all these ideas, but when it comes to writing it, I get some sort of block. It's probably just the last few screws falling loose or something… I still feel mean for leaving you guys just hanging like that- you all want updates and the sequel to Tobias's story (and an update on Leo's Settled Down as I'm constantly reminded), and I'll do my best to make it up to you all!**

* * *

Sophia was sat on the sofa, her legs curled beneath her while her children slept peacefully under a blanket next to her. She was waiting for Tobias to come home from work.

Darcy and Finn were six months old and already, they were trouble. Finn was a clone of his daddy, save the fact he had blue eyes. Darcy seemed to keep her big brother in line, babbling at him with what seemed to be a stern tone for a six-month-old baby.

Hearing the key in the lock, Sophia was pulled from her thoughts. She jumped up and ran to greet her husband. He beamed when he saw her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Miss me?" He teased. Sophia sighed, smiling.

"Just this once, I'll say it- yes, I missed you." Tobias chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"Where are the Things?"

"Asleep, so be quiet." Tobias smirked. "_Don't_ say anything…" She warned.

"I wasn't going to."

"It's you- you were bound to." He just gave an angelic smile, his arm moving to around her shoulders.

Sophia watched him collect the Little Twins and carry them to bed. Finn woke up briefly and smiled sleepily at his father.

"Hello, handsome." Tobias smiled at him. "Sleepy times now." Finn yawned and was asleep again in seconds.

Chewing her lip, Sophia went through what she wanted to ask him in her head, rephrasing it a dozen times and still unhappy with it. **(That's how I feel). **She didn't pay attention to him returning, feeling his warm hands on her waist. "Are you OK, angel?"

"I'm OK." He ran a thumb over her lips before kissing her lightly.

"Don't chew your lips then or they'll be all bloody."

"Such a motivational speaker…" She rolled her eyes at him, offering a smile. He frowned, holding her gaze. It was when he did this did she realise how well he understood inner turmoil.

"What's the matter?"

"Um…" She replied brilliantly. "Well, I… uh…" Tobias wrapped her in his arms. A sense of security washed over her as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I've been thinking-"

"Uh oh…" She glowered at him, secretly amused.

"Well, I, um, want a, uh, big family?" She paused, noticing how he continued to look at her expectantly. "And, um, I wanted to ask you if we could, you know, try?" He gave his trademark, cocky smirk.

"Miss me?" What was it with this guy? A few words and he had her at his mercy. Such as then- the simple teasing of 'Miss me?' a mimic from his greeting earlier, but with more innuendo and she was blushing like a school girl.

But she loved him just the way he was- a challenge. An annoying challenge, but a challenge all the same.

Tobias was running his hands through her hair, waiting for her to respond other than turning bright red. His smirk hadn't faded, which made her blush deeper and scowl at him slightly.

"Can we?" She asked quietly. Tobias looked in her eyes and noticed the hopeful look in them. He also saw the worry and anxiety- _would he say no?_

Tobias hummed, deciding to tease her. She looked stricken and put her hands at his throat. "Don't be mean, Jackson, I'm warning you…" Tobias laughed, gently prying her hands from his throat and lacing his fingers with hers.

"If I say 'yeah', will you be happy?" Her expression softened in hope and worry as she nodded. "Then that's all I need to know." He kissed her, holding her close. Sophia pulled away.

"Is that a 'yeah'?" Tobias rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'm sorry, but you're not the easiest person to understand."

"Why would I want anyone to understand me?"

"I don't know; you're Tobias bloody Jackson."

"Damn right." He kissed her again. "And that was a 'yeah' in case your feeble woman mind didn't understand."

"Why are you so sexist?"

"What was that? Why am I so sexy?"

"Ugh…" She groaned, burying her face in his chest. He gave her bum a cheeky squeeze, making her squeal in surprise. "Jackson…" She growled warningly.

"Angel?" He was smirking at her, knowing he was pushing her to the limit, but revelling in the pleasure it bought to annoy her so much. She loved it really; she was too damn stubborn to admit it. "How about we try now then?" His smirk faded into cocky as he held his hand out. Sophia sighed, but took his hand anyway.

* * *

**OK, I'm not sure on this as a starter chapter, but hopefully the next ones will be better. I'll do my best to update as often as possible. **


	2. Baby mad

"Mom, I need your help!"

"Why are you whispering? What have you done?"

"Soph's gone baby-mad!" Annabeth laughed. "Mom, I'm in a life or death situation here and you're laughing. _Why are you still laughing_?" Annabeth wasn't even trying to quieten her laughter. "Put Dad on the phone _please_." Tobias begged. Annabeth, amazingly, obliged, but Tobias could hear her laughing in the background.

"Hey, Tobias. What did you say to your mom?"

"Dad, did Mom ever go nuts to have more kids?"

"A bit."

"So you share my pain?"

"Aw, is Soph doing the same?" Percy cracked up laughing as well.

"Why are you both laughing at my problems?"

"You deserve it."

"What'd I do?!"

"Gate-crashed our wedding." Percy replied simply.

"You're not going to let that one go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damn you…"

"Tobias, who are you talking to? And why are sitting on the floor?"

"Um… I'm talking to Dad and I like the floor. There's nothing wrong with the floor. It gets jealous of the sofa."

"Oh, yeah, as it wants your fat ass sitting on it."

"Is it pick-on-Tobias-day or something?"

"That's every day. Gimme the phone."

"No. Mine."

"Oh, you're just like your dad." Sophia sat astride on Tobias's lap, facing him and wrestling the phone from his grip. "Hi Percy."

"Hello, Soph. How're you doing?"

"Good, good, thanks. You?"

"Can I get up?" Tobias asked sweetly.

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cos I said so." Tobias went onto sulking while she talked to his father. Sophia smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Tobias slowly relaxed and hugged her.

* * *

"Oh, that's nice."

"Soph-"

"I'm not pregnant, I know, but I can look." Tobias rolled his eyes and she smacked his leg. She was on the laptop, looking at nursery furniture. That left Tobias to look after Finn and Darcy, who were starting to sit up while supported. They seemed very curious, looking around at everything in amazement. They seemed happier sat together than sat apart, like when Darcy threw up over herself and Tobias, resulting in a much requested bath. Both of the Little Twins complained until Tobias sat Darcy next to her brother. They reached out for each other and started babbling happily.

* * *

"No?"

"No." Sophia confirmed sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"I took three." Tobias pulled a face before giving her his trademark cocky smirk.

"We can just keep trying then." Sophia sighed, but gave a small smile as he pulled her into a hug. Her despair slowly faded into horror as she remembered something.

"Vicky's coming over."

"Oh no… Oh, no, no, no…"

"Tobias, please tell me you've had your ADHD stuff?"

"Um, well…"

"Go and take it now!" She ordered. Tobias gave a maniacal laugh.

"Never!" He vowed, running away.

"Tobias Christian Jackson, get back here!"

"No!"

He was saved by the doorbell ringing. Darcy complained. "You get it." Tobias didn't look as cheeky, generally terrified.

"Sort Darcy out then."

"Yes ma'am." Tobias wandered over to the twins' playpen and leant over the edge, holding his hands out to his daughter. "Did that mean doorbell upset you?" He asked, picking her up. He soothed her before realising Finn was watching him with his small, pudgy hands held out. "Oh, you want attention now as well, do you?"

"I've got him!" Vicky sang, bouncing over. Tobias stepped away. "I'm not that bad, Tobias. Honestly." She rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She stooped and picked Finn up. While she was distracted, Tobias turned to Sophia.

"Why?" He mouthed. "Why do you make me suffer?" Sophia gave an angelic smile.

"So, how are things?" Vicky beamed.

"Better before you turned up."

"Tobias! Vicky, ignore him. He hasn't his ADHD stuff again. Go. Now." Sophia ordered, glaring at him. Tobias shook his head.

"No." He refused childishly.

"Well, if you don't take your ADHD stuff, I guess I'll be staying longer."

"How about you go now so I don't insult you further?"

"I'll take Finn with me then." Vicky held Finn up. "Do you want to go home with Aunty Vicky?" She cooed. Finn decided that was a good time to start drooling, happy with being held up. "Ew, drool-baby." Vicky cradled the tot and cleaned up the line of drool with his bib. "See, much better."

"Are you going yet?"

"No."

"Tobias, ADHD stuff. Now."

"Don't wanna!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

"Jackson!"

"Jackson!" He countered.

"I will divorce you."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"You love me too much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I'll love you even more if you have your ADHD stuff."

"But I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"And that's enough." Vicky called, smiling. "Tobias, take the ADHD stuff or Soph and these adorable little twins will come and live with me." Vicky paused. "Actually, better idea. You can come and live with me."

"No… no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Tobias, now."

"But-"

"You will live with Vicky." Tobias pulled a face at the pair of them and stalked to the kitchen. Sophia followed, making sure he had his ADHD medication. She had to check that he had actually swallowed it and not stuck the tablets under his tongue to spit them out the second her back was turned. "Good boy."

"No like it."

"Tough." She took Darcy from him, cooing. "Let's get you back to your brother." Tobias pinched her bum, making her jump. "Jackson…" She growled, half turning to glare at him. He smiled sweetly, making her sigh and her expression soften. "You are, without a doubt, the most infuriating person I've ever met."

"Ever had the pleasure to meet." Tobias corrected. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. "Love you, angel." She smiled.

"Love you too, trouble."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Stop it."

"Ow!"

"Haha, in your face, Jackson."

"Ow…"

"That didn't really hurt, did it?"

"No, I'm just looking for sympathy."

"You won't get any."

"I know." She dug her fingers in the spot between the base of his neck and his shoulders. He squirmed and chuckled. "Tickles…"

"Well that's handy."

"No, bad Soph." He flipped her off and scrambled up.

"Jackson, get back here!" She ran after him, grabbing him around the waist. They tripped up.

"Ok, that hurt."

"Sorry."

"No, it's OK. You alright?"

"I had a nice landing, it's fine."

"Nice landing?"

"Not a word, Jackson." He tipped her off and rolled on top of her, his hands either side of her head.

"Nice landing?" He smirked.

"I said 'not a word'."

"Mm-hm." He kissed her lightly. "Nice landing."

"Shut up."

"Nice landing."

"Shut up…"

"Nice. Landing."

"Shut. Up." He smiled at her.

* * *

**Ok, this is drabble as well, but the next chapter will be a time-skip so I can get to what I've got planned. Hope it's OK! **


	3. Doctors

**OK, time-skip. Sorry, but I had to!**

* * *

Six months on, they still weren't having any luck. But Finn and Darcy's first birthday was quickly approaching, so they channelled their energies into preparing for that. Sophia had to keep Tobias in check- he wanted everything for his babies. He wanted lots of presents in corresponding pink and blue paper with ribbons, balloons, streamers and other decorations along with a custom-made, three tier birthday cake that had the Little Twins' names on and so much more. Vicky was just as eager and it was amazing to find that the two were working together. Aside from playful bickering over colour schemes and ideas, they were quite a team. Tobias didn't seem as 'scared' of Vicky like he normally was, his twins first and foremost on his mind.

"Can I help?" Sophia asked. Tobias jumped up and hugged her.

"Feeling left out?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Sorry." Tobias hugged her tighter before pulling away and kissing her lightly. "You should've said earlier."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, I was. Sorry." He repeated, smiling sheepishly.

"Somebody had to watch the Little Twins."

"Hey, I'll watch them. You talk with Vicky." Sophia smiled.

"Thanks Tobias."

"Sorry again." He kissed her nose before dashing off to see where his twins had gotten to.

"Take your ADHD stuff!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

"Don't start that again!" Vicky called over them, laughing.

That's when the Big Twins turned up.

"No pink or blue." They said together.

"Aw, what?" Tobias protested from the nursery.

"ADHD stuff!" Sophia called back.

"No!" She glared at him. Tobias stuck his tongue out. Percy and Louisa were laughing. Percy went to sort his son out while Louisa struggled through Vicky's swirly writing.

"Red's good though." Louisa smiled, glancing in her brother's direction. Percy paused and half-turned to look at her. Louisa's smile turned sweet.

"Is everyone else coming over?" Sophia asked.

"No, we got told ta come over 'n' ste-, uh, borrow the midgets 'n' leave you 'n' Tobias here to suffer with whatsherface." Louisa waved her hand at Vicky.

"Her name's Vicky. Are you ever going to remember that?"

"Is she supposed ta matter ta me?"

"Um, well…" Sophia rolled her hands uncertainly.

"Then no, I doubt I'll remember her name." Sophia rolled her eyes in response and waved Louisa in.

"I can hear you." Vicky said.

"Bit late of a response, ain't it?"

"Be nice, Lou!" Percy called from the other room. "Tobias, sit still, dammit…"

"No." Tobias laughed evilly and cheekily. "Please tell me that's a normal pen."

"Are ya gonna kill him?"

"Most likely."

"Wait for me then!" Louisa ran off to find her twin.

Sophia sighed, smiling and sat next to Vicky again. Planning the Little Twins' first birthday seemed to have become Vicky's goal in life. Gods knew what she was going to do after their birthday.

"You should be a party planner."

"I could. I could do weddings and birthdays and Christenings and-"

"And one thing at a time." Sophia said sternly, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Ooh…" Vicky's shoulders dropped. "Buzzkill." She mumbled. She scanned over her notes quickly before looking up at Sophia. "I take it it's not working."

"Wh-?"

"The baby thing."

"Oh. No, it's not." Sophia sighed miserably. "You're smarter than you look, you know." Vicky beamed. "Sometimes." Sophia added.

"Cow." But Vicky was still smiling. "Do you think you should go and, uh, get checked out? Both of you."

"Checked out? What? Go to the doctors?" Vicky nodded. "Tobias isn't taking his ADHD stuff and you want him to sit in a waiting room?"

"If it helps, then yeah."

"You have not sat in a waiting room with that guy off his meds."

"I'll come with you then."

"You're nuts."

"I know. I hang out with you guys."

* * *

Sophia talked to Tobias and he agreed to follow Vicky's advice. Sophia had to pin him down just to get him to take his meds- that in itself took half an hour with much fighting from Tobias and swearing from Sophia. She had dissolved his tablets in water and was forcing him to drink that.

"Don't. Want. It." Tobias said stubbornly, pushing her hand away.

"You're going to get water everywhere- stop fighting!" She tried to put the glass to his lips, but he stubbornly turned his head away. "Gods forbid the Little Twins are like this."

"Haha." He laughed triumphantly. She thought she had a chance then.

"Tobias, if you don't keep still and drink this, you will lose something vital."

"Something vital?"

"It will greatly affect your manliness."

"Oh, that. Taking lessons from my aunt, are we?"

"She's teaching me self-defence."

"Then I'm dead."

"You'll live for a bit longer if you drink this."

"How much longer?"

"That depends."

"It doesn't taste nice."

"Well, that's your own fault."

* * *

Having finally made Tobias take his medication, they sat in the doctors' waiting room. Vicky was with them, bouncing a gurgling Finn on her knee.

"It's. Your. Birthday. Soon." She beamed with each bounce. Finn babbled happily, not really understanding the crazy woman. His sister was sat on their father's lap, laughing crazily. Tobias held his hand out, palm to the ceiling. She hit it playfully, laughing whenever he missed catching her hand.

"Tobias and Sophia Jackson."

"You owe me five bucks."

"Shut up, Jackson."

"My name was first. I'm more important." Sophia glared at him pointedly. "Shutting up."

"Good Jackson." Tobias handed Darcy to Vicky. The Little Twins seemed happy to see the other, babbling.

Taking Sophia's hand, Tobias smiled.

"Five bucks it's your fault."

"You what?" He smirked. "What part of 'shut up' didn't you understand?"

"The 'shut up' bit."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Vicky smiled.

"Tobias didn't like him."

"Why?" Tobias pulled a face. They were walking home, the Little Twins in their double buggy. Tobias and Sophia were walking arm-in-arm and working together to push the buggy. Vicky walked next to Sophia, questioning them as she normally did.

"Well, instead of the male doctor hitting on me, he was hitting on Tobias."

"Didn't like that." Vicky was laughing. "Not that I'm against gay people or anything, but…" He shook his head. "I've never been so uncomfortable. And she was laughing, which didn't help _at all_." Tobias stressed. Sophia gave an angelic smile.

"Anyway, what happened other than the gay doctor?"

"We had to take some tests and we're getting the results back in a few weeks."

"What tests?" Tobias glanced at Sophia, but she had a reply ready.

"To check things over." She replied smoothly.

"Can I get a doughnut?"

"No."

"Why?"

"How old are you?" Tobias shrugged.

"Can I get the Little Twins doughnuts?"

"So you can get one too?"

"Mmm…"

"Tobias, we talked about this."

"I'm sorry, but they're sugar freaks as much as me."

"You and sugar don't mix."

"I've had my ADHD stuff."

"Still doesn't mix."

"Dammit…"

* * *

**Sorry it's drabbley in places, but I am working my way up to what I've got planned. **


	4. Results

"And he kept putting his hand on my knee and I was like," Tobias swatted at his knee, as if discarding a fly multiple times. He pulled a face of disgust, making his parents laugh. "Why does everyone laugh at that?"

"Duh- it's funny." Percy grinned. Tobias sulked. "Aw, don't be a mini-me, Tobster- your Mom will kill you." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Why are you still alive then?" Tobias quizzed cheekily. Percy looked at his wife.

"I'm biding my time."

"Fair enough." Percy smiled. "Hey, what was the doctor's name? I've got one next week."

"What for?"

"Check-up." Percy shrugged.

"Uh… he was… Doctor…" Tobias hunched his shoulders. "I don't know. I couldn't read his name."

"What's going on?" Leo crashed in the spare seat next to Tobias, slouching and getting comfortable. Tobias explained again about the gay doctor, noticing his parents were smiling and stifling laughs. Leo gave a wicked laugh himself.

"That's not that bad." He turned in his seat. "Lou?"

"Wut?"

"Remember that doctor we had to see and you said 'oh my gods, what is it?'" Percy and Tobias cracked up laughing.

"'N' the smug git was like 'it's a stethoscope.'"

"Seriously though, we couldn't tell if it was a guy or a woman."

"That's bad."

"It is. But it was funny. You should've seen Lou's face when she realised what she had said. It was priceless!" Leo beamed.

* * *

"Tobias, we've got the results!"

"Woo! You read them."

"Lazy bugger…"

"_Dyslexic_ bugger." Tobias corrected, smiling. Sophia opened the A4 envelope and scanned through the documents, Tobias struggling through it over her shoulder.

Sophia wasn't sure what Tobias had deciphered, but reaching the bottom of the page, her heart had sunk and emotions formed a lump in her throat.

"The… results are as… follows…" Tobias said slowly. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with her, seeing as her back was to him and he had mainly been focusing on the letter.

He ran his hands over her shoulders as he read the results.

"Oh gods… Oh, Soph, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Tobias." She mumbled. Tobias turned her to face him and held her tightly. He didn't know what to say or do other than hold her, as if that would make her tears go away.

What he didn't understand was how. He had managed to get her pregnant with twins (unplanned as it was) and suddenly… zilch.

With only a 0.00326% chance of giving Sophia what she wanted and make her happy, Tobias had never felt so lousy.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But it's all I've got for this one tonight and hopefully I can get more chapters up that are longer. In case I've confused anybody ('cos I do that alot), Tobias is infertile, pretty much. Who can guess how? I did mention it in the other story. Once or twice. And it was in an author's note- me shouting at you guys with something along the lines of 'I can't believe none of you mentioned that!' I'll let you guess until whenever I post it. **


	5. Bite

**Sorry for not updating on this. I want to get to the bit I want to do, but that would mean a major time-skip and I don't want that.**

* * *

It was just over a week after finding out the results. At first, Tobias had tried to make a bad thing good, but it hadn't worked and reality slowly crept up with him. Following that, he was miserable. For once, he had shut up, but Sophia didn't like it. Even Vicky- who was easy prey for Tobias's teasing- had commented on how quiet and moody Tobias was.

"He's not moody." Sophia argued lightly, mixing up bottles for the grisly Little Twins. "He's just tired and upset."

"Why? What did I miss?" Sophia explained. Vicky's eyes went wide and round and she was suddenly tearful.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for him." Sophia hummed in agreement. "Can I feed Finn?" Vicky asked, her smile returning. Sophia nodded and handed the bottle over. Vicky beamed and bounced out of the room. "Where's my little boy?" She cooed. Sophia rolled her eyes, following her friend/adoptive sister.

Tobias was sat on the sofa, staring at the TV. She ran her hand through his hair as she passed, making him jump. She could never make him jump, but it didn't give her any satisfaction this time.

He was on his feet and looking at her in confusion.

"Want to feed Darcy?" She asked, holding the bottle up. Tobias nodded meekly and followed.

Sophia stopped him outside of the nursery, where they had to listen to Vicky cooing over the Little Twins. "Don't be like this, Tobias." She pleaded. "We could always adopt or something, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Tobias argued quietly. "It's what you want and I can't… we can't…" Sophia wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes at his warmth and the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"As long as I've got you and the Little Twins-"

"And me!" Vicky called.

"And her, much to your annoyance, then I'm happy, OK? But if you're miserable, I'm miserable." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Please don't be miserable." He hummed indecisively. "Don't do that either, you mean person." Tobias kissed her forehead.

"You love me really."

"I prefer you when you're happy though."

"Happy…" He looked at her blankly, but there was that gleam in his eyes that could only mean… yeah, trouble.

"Put me down!"

"Tobias, put her down!"

"Yeah, I will. Hold on a sec…"

"Put me down _right now_, Jackson. I need to feed Darcy. Wait, where are you going?" Shifting his hold on her, Tobias opened the door. He put her down from the fireman's lift, took Darcy's bottle and closed the door. "JACKSON!" She heard him laughing from inside the apartment and then Vicky shouting at him.

"That's your wife! You should be nice!"

"First happy and then nice? You women expect too much of us poor men." The door opened a few seconds later. Vicky stood by, holding Finn to her chest. Sophia stormed past and ran at Tobias. "No… bad Soph, stay… sit… bad woman!"

"I hate you!" She half-screamed at him, drumming her fists onto his chest. "After everything you put me through, you lock me out of my own apartment!" Tobias grabbed her wrists and held her tightly in his arms.

"You don't hate me really." He teased, offering a small smile.

"You're the world's most annoying idiot!"

"But for some reason, you married me."

"OK, break up the love-fest. Darcy hasn't been fed yet." Tobias glanced at the baby bottle in his hand.

"What're you distracting me for, woman? Get back in the kitchen!" Sophia glared at him. Tobias spun on his heel and quickly walked into the nursery. "I want a sandwich!" He called over his shoulder, easing a grumbling Darcy from the cot. "Hey, baby girl. Did you want Daddy?" Darcy complained at him, but seemed happy enough when he started feeding her.

Vicky walked in at some point.

"She said you could starve."

"She won't let me starve."

"Um… she said you'll say that and then said that if you did to say that she will this time."

"SOPHIA!" Tobias shouted at the top of his lungs, making the Little Twins jump. They both started wailing, but were quickly comforted by their father and adoptive aunt.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"TOBIAS HUNGRY!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I SERIOUSLY DOUBT IT!"

"And _shut up_!" Vicky beamed, a hint of warning in her tone. "No shouting around my babies."

"Your babies?" Sophia appeared in the doorway. "_Your _babies? Uh, hell no, sister."

"Ooh, cat fight." Both women glared at him. "What? Someone had to say it."

* * *

Later that night, Tobias faded into a miserable state again. With Vicky gone and the Little Twins asleep, he didn't really have anyone to distract him. Sophia did her best, but this time she couldn't really worm him into smiling for more than five seconds.

Sophia yawned. Tobias put his arms around her waist, pulling her onto him.

"Get some sleep, angel." He mumbled. Sophia nodded, resting her head on his chest. She was asleep within minutes, his heartbeat strangely relaxing.

She was woken up much later to someone crushing her in their strong arms. Her ribs felt like they were on the verge of breaking while breathing hurt. Looking up, she saw Tobias was asleep with his expression set in a heavy grimace.

"Tobias…" She breathed, trying to squirm out of his arms. "Tobias, wake up." She got an arm free and cupped his chin, kissing him in her usual way of waking him up from a nightmare.

Instead of waking him up in a fairly happy mood, he woke up in a panic. He bit her lip reflexively and she gave a small cry of pain.

"Oh gods, what did I do?" He sat bolt upright, holding her face in his hand. He noticed the blood on her lip and looked stricken. "Oh gods, Soph, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's OK."

"It's not!" He protested. He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and dipped his first two fingers in it. Sophia noticed his hands were shaking as he dabbed the water on her lip. The taste of blood faded and her lip was healed.

Tobias held her, his arms around her waist tightly and he buried his face in her chest. Sophia curled her fingers in his hair, noticing he was shaking chronically.

"Tobias, I'm fine, OK? You just panicked." He didn't respond. "What was your nightmare about?" He tensed, but still didn't speak. Sophia sighed and started to run her hands through his hair gently. Thanks to talks with Annabeth, she knew that this was a great calming technique to use on Tobias.

He eventually relaxed, but he didn't look up at her. Sophia held his head in her hands and made him look at her. She rested her forehead against his. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry." He breathed. Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer.

"Last time now, Jackson," She smiled. "It's. Fine." She kissed the top of his head. "Going to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"Don't remember." He mumbled. Sophia sighed.

"Alright. Try and get some sleep." He nodded and they settled back down.

Waking up a few hours later, Sophia noticed Tobias hadn't slept. He had that guarded look in his eyes, so she didn't press him about the nightmare. She knew he had been lying about not remembering. What was he so worried about?

* * *

**What indeed? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone, for once, I'm just going to make them very sad… **


	6. 18th birthday flashback

**Right, this is a bit of a side-line thing, more of a filler chapter, but I will get to the bit I want soon. I hope this is OK- I'm not feeling a hundred percent today… Anyway, this is just a minor flashback to Tobias's eighteenth. I might do Soph's as well, but I don't know- might be a stale idea by then. Writing birthday parties isn't easy…**

* * *

Tobias stared at the keys in his hands. There was one for his new car (emphasis on _his_); one for their home; one for his parents' home and one for the Valdez residence. There was also the latest key- the one for the leisure centre his father and aunt previously owned.

Sophia was watching him from the armchair opposite. For some reason, he was fascinated with these keys and it was making him smile, which was nice to see after nearly three months of him sulking. Yes, three months- this was Tobias bloomin' Jackson- need I say more?

After a few minutes, she figured that he was smiling at the memories the keys bought him and not the keys himself- he wasn't that crazy. Not just yet, anyway.

The car and the leisure centre were his eighteenth birthday presents. He loved them, for obvious reasons, but she wasn't allowed to drive his car. What was it with men and cars?

He prided himself on being eighteen (four months and twenty six days) while she was only eighteen years, one month and fourteen days. She had no idea why he was keeping track of this, but she soon shut him up with threats to 'accidently' crash his precious car.

"_Lou, don't you dare eat that cake!" _

"_That- it wasn't even me!" Tobias glanced at Sophia. She shrugged and he knocked on the door. _

"_Lou, I am warning you." Annabeth's voice approached from the other side._

"_It's Leo! Why are you blamin' me?" His mother opened the door and smiled at them. _

"_Hi." She hugged her son and then Sophia before cooing at the Little Twins in their double buggy. _

"_Is everything OK?" Tobias asked._

"_Louisa is trying to eat your birthday cake." Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. She glanced back into the apartment. Tobias caught sight of his aunt defiantly standing in plain sight, the blue birthday cake held precariously in her hands. "No, Lou, don't. Don't even think about it." Louisa gave a devilish smirk, balancing the plate on her fingertips. "Lou, it took me ages to get that cake right! JACKSON, SORT YOUR SISTER OUT RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth stormed back into the apartment. Tobias snickered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Sophia. _

"_Sorry." He apologized, smiling and sounding very unapologetic. They got the Little Twins out of their buggy, seeing as the stupid thing didn't fit through the door. _

_They joined everyone else in time to see Annabeth returning her cake safely to the kitchen while Percy distracted Louisa with a packet of cookies. "Oy, birthday boy wants cookies!" Tobias protested, bouncing forward and grabbing the packet from his father's hand. The Poseidon Twins glowered at him, Percy's glare more half-hearted than his sister's. "It's my birthday, be nice." Tobias warned with a smile, scoffing a cookie. _

_Tobias turned and came face-to-face with a miniature army- his siblings and cousins. They all smiled and yelled 'happy birthday' before Sage, Charlie and the triplets attacked him with balloon swords. At some point in the attack, Charlie secured the cookies and ran off, hiding under the table and away from cookie-loving family. _

_Max grinned slyly at him, grabbing him by the wrist and giving him eighteen birthday beats. _

"_And one for luck…" Max smirked. Tobias made a sound of protest, making his brother laugh. _

"_My arm's dead." Tobias complained, faking a sulk. He waved his arm about as it was limp and useless. Max laughed maniacally and Tobias smiled, ruffling his brother's hair with his good hand. _

"_You wait until you're eighty. I'll get you then." _

"_Of course you will." Tobias glanced round as the lights dimmed. His eyes caught a faint glow moving towards them and realised his mother was coming in with the birthday cake, the candles lit. "Yes!" Tobias beamed. Percy motioned for him to sit at the table while Annabeth carefully set the cake in front of him. Leo was holding Louisa back- she had that look that could only mean trouble, but that was only if she got free of Leo's grip. _

_They all started singing the happy birthday song, but Tobias quickly realised they had changed it:_

Happy birthday to you

You live in a zoo

You look like a monkey

Aaannnddd you smell like you one too!

_Tobias sighed, but he was smiling. "You're so kind." He told them._

"_Obviously we are." _

"_Don't tell him, Seaweed Brain!" _

"_Tell me what?" _

"_Cake first, presents later." _

"_I like that idea." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her eldest son. _

"_Make a wish!" Sage insisted. Tobias drummed his fingers on the table in thought before blowing the candles out. "What'd you wish for?"_

"_It doesn't work like that, sis, you know that." Sage laughed as Tobias pulled her into a hug and blew a raspberry on her cheek. _

"_Can I have a clue?" _

"_No." _

"_Aw…" Sage complained, defeated (for once) by her older brother._

"_Right, I want cake." Tobias freed his sister and took the cake knife from his mother. "Does anybody want some?" _

"_Why? Don't you want to share?" Sophia smiled._

"_That depends on Mom's cake making skills." Annabeth bopped him on the head._

"_Just eat your damn cake." _

"_Damn cake…" Percy smiled._

_The cake was large enough for them all to get a slice. Charlie wanted another and started trying to pick at Sage's, which she replied to with a swift glare. Charlie quickly left her alone, hiding behind his father's legs. _

"_OK, now present time!" Percy announced. Max, Elsie, Alvie, Alokia and Sage splintered off and returned a few minutes later, each holding various sized presents. _

_From Max, Tobias got a box set of CSI DVDs. Tobias laughed, checking the volumes. _

"_We're going to have a movie marathon." He told his brother. Max smiled in agreement as Elsie handed over her present. It was a silver watch with a black leather strap with a blue ring around the clock face. Tobias noticed his name on the strap and beamed. _

"_It's not a demigod watch or anything- it doesn't turn into a shield." _

"_I don't care, I love it!" Elsie relaxed and returned her cousin's smile._

_Alvie seemed nervous about his present and he hid it behind his back. Tobias got up and had to chase him for it. "Alvie, it's my birthday. Don't be mean." Alvie hesitated, his shoulders tense. Annabeth took pity on her younger son and shooed Tobias away, taking Alvie to the side. Sage distracted Tobias automatically, seemingly working alongside their mother. _

"_I made that myself." She smiled proudly._

"_Did you really? That explains the feathers." _

"_They look nice." Sage shrugged. She had made a simple wooden photo frame which she had decorated with feathers, glitter glue and painted shapes in an artistic and wonderful arrangement. They framed a picture of her and Tobias holding water guns while crouched behind an upturned garden table. They were smiling at each other, unaware of the camera._

"_That was the best water fight we've ever had." Tobias smiled._

"_We so kicked butt." Sage beamed. Tobias held his hand up and Sage gave him a high five. _

_Alokia glanced worriedly at Alvie before handing over her present._

"_Oh no, you didn't…" Sophia gave a heavy sigh in complaint and distress. _

"_She so did!" Tobias laughed, grinning at Sophia over his shoulder. He was now the proud owner of the _Encyclopaedia of Immaturity**(I have one too!)**

"_And it's in Ancient Greek as well." Sophia threw her hands up in despair and left. Tobias scrunched up discarded wrapping paper into a ball and lobbed it with great accuracy at the back of her head. She spun on the spot and glared at him. Tobias gave a cheeky salute and she sauntered off. _

_Tobias turned back around and noticed Alvie had returned. He still looked nervous and sheepish, but he was holding out the present. It was a small box, wrapped neatly in blue tissue paper._

"_It's not much." Alvie admitted as Tobias gently removed the paper. Removing the lid of the box, he grinned._

"_It's a penguin!" He pulled it from the box. "Oh wow, it winds up. What does it do?" Alvie hesitated before taking the penguin from his brother. He wound it up and set it on the table. It waddled up for a few seconds before performing a backflip and landing on its feet. Tobias was captivated by it, instantly winding it up when it whirred to a stop. _

"_Tobias!" Annabeth drew her eldest son's attention away from the windup toy, but he was having too much fun. Alvie seemed relieved and ecstatic that Tobias adored the simple present. It had been entertaining when he had had a go for ten minutes before Crystal snatched it away to wrap it up herself. Alvie couldn't help it if he was ADHD. _

_Annabeth sighed. "Alvie, why did you get him that?" _

"_Can you get me one?" _

"_Percy!" _

"_Sorry!" _

"_I want one as well." _

"_And me." Leo smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes. _

"_Anyway, onto the _mature_ presents now that you're an _adult_." Annabeth glared at her husband briefly before dropping a key in Tobias's hand. "That's the key to this place, before you get your hopes up." She smirked._

"_Mom, you're as bad as me sometimes." _

"_Did you seriously think you got that from you dad?" _

"_Maybe a little bit." Tobias admitted. Annabeth pulled another key from her pocket. "Is this a spare?" _

"_No." She handed the key to Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you be careful." _

"_Yes ma'am." Percy smiled at his wife, kissing her lightly before leaving. _

"_Where's he going?" _

"_Tobias, sit." Annabeth ordered. Tobias studied her defiantly for a few seconds. Annabeth's eyes hardened and Tobias reluctantly sat down sulking._

_Leo and Louisa had a joint present from him. Charlie insisted that he had helped choose and wrap it. _

"_I know you're a child really." Leo smiled. "And Annabeth was telling me to get you something _mature_, so obviously I wasn't going to." _

"_You were all told to get him something mature." Annabeth mumbled. Sophia had returned at this point, checking over Tobias's presents. She was torn between amusement and annoyance at the flipping penguin, much to Alvie's approval. She found the picture Sage had gotten him and the frame 'adorable' which Tobias took as offense to his 'manliness'. _

_The present from his aunt, uncle and youngest cousin was a remote controlled toy monster truck. He found out that Leo had made it himself while Louisa had created and designed the body with a little help from Charlie. The main colour of the monster truck was white, but there were splashes of colour all over- random, bright and just plain crazy- like Tobias. Louisa had even added the detail of mud splatters up the sides and somehow on the tyres, which Tobias found interesting. _

"_It can also drop from a height of ten feet without breaking. These buttons," Leo held up the remote control, "This one makes it float about three or four feet off the ground. This one makes it so you can steer it on water while this one lets you drive it up walls and across the ceiling." _

"_And it actually works?" _

"_Do you doubt the work of the Master Repair Boy?" Leo challenged._

"_No, I just- You're mean." Leo was grinning at him. Tobias sat the penguin in the front seat and drove the car straight off the table. "What if it lands on its roof?" _

"_It flips itself over." _

"_And if it lands on its side?" _

"_It flips itself over." Leo repeated, smiling. "I'm not stupid, you know. I think of these things." Louisa cleared her throat "Lou helped." Louisa cleared her throat again, even more pointedly than the first time. Leo turned and folded his arms in defiance. Louisa did the same. _

_A car horn beeped outside. Annabeth smiled and waved Tobias to the window. _

"_It's blue!" Sophia joined him and looked out of the window at the car Percy was getting out of. _

"_It's also partially from Athena and Poseidon as well." Annabeth mumbled. "We didn't want you to have some horrible car as your first car and I don't think Soph would either." Sophia smiled her agreement at that. _

"_That's a __19. Volvo XC60__." Leo said. _

"_It's cool. Can I go and drive it now?" _

"_Tobias, ya eighteen now- ya don't need to ask for ya mom's permission." _

"_Oh, yeah…" Tobias laughed again, pulled a face at his mother and darted for the door._

"_You weren't supposed to remind him, Lou!" Louisa smirked and shrugged it off. _

_Outside, Tobias bounced up to his father. Percy grinned and dropped the key in his hand. _

"_Like it?" Percy asked._

"_Are you kidding? I love it! It's almost as cool as that flippy penguin Alvie got me." _

"_That is fun." Percy agreed. "I'm going to try and find one." _

"_We could have an army of flippy penguins to get on Mom's nerves." Percy grinned._

"_I like you're thinking. Now get in! We're going for a drive." _

_As Tobias started the ignition, he noticed a second key on the loop. _

"_What's that one for, Dad?" _

"_Oh, we're giving you the swimming pool." Tobias stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. "Lou's lost interest in it and I don't want to run the place on my own. Your mom agrees with me on this- it'll be a lot better than working in that coffee shop." _

"_Did I ever tell you you're the best parents ever?" _

"_No." Percy smiled. _

"_You're the best parents ever." Percy's smile broadened._

"_Thanks. Now drive!" _

Tobias was pulled from his happy memories by Sophia waving her hand in his face.

"Are you OK? You zoned out for a bit."

"I'm OK. Where's my penguin?" Sophia groaned in annoyance.

"Don't start that again." Tobias chuckled.

"You love the penguin really. You're just jealous that you don't have one." He stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"Of course I am. Now hold Darcy while I check on Finn."

"Darcy and Finn like the penguin too!" Tobias called after her.

"Shut up, Jackson!"

* * *

**I know this is mostly drabble stuff, but it made me smile writing it. The flippy penguin actually exists- I got it for a friend for Christmas a year or two ago and we loved it. In case anyone missed the memo, I am on holiday Monday to Friday next week, so no updates, but I will try to come up with ideas for stories. **


	7. Dammit, Max!

**Sorry for not updating on this, but my brain was like 'hell no' when I tried to come up with something last night. So I will try and bring my idea forward a bit so I can give you ****lovely readers a long awaited for update tonight. I just hope it's OK.**

* * *

Tobias was sulking on the stairs in his parents' house. He was aware of his siblings and Sophia casting worried glances his way, but he was just having a quiet five minutes. Over the last three months, he had come to terms with his problem, but it still annoyed him that he couldn't give Sophia what she wanted.

From where he sat though, he could still hear the arguing from the kitchen on the other side of the house. Max was in trouble- again- and the longer Tobias sat there, the more he wanted to know what his baby brother had done this time.

Tobias walked in to find that a bit of a stand-off was playing between his parents and Max.

"I didn't mean to!" Max protested, his temper sparking in his tone.

"You could at least try and help deal with it instead- Tobias…" Annabeth's anger faded into shock as she spotted her eldest son. Percy's annoyance turned to worry while Max's protest to guilt and shame.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked flatly, looking at them all individually. Max didn't meet his gaze.

Annabeth's anger snapped back and she glowered at Max with a venomous look she hadn't displayed to her children. Whatever Max had done, it was really, _really _bad.

"Why don't you tell him, Max?" She demanded icily, folding her arms defiantly. Max didn't say anything, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. "_Tell him_." Annabeth ordered. Max sighed irritably, but looked guiltier than before.

He struggled with his words for a few seconds, tilting his head up as if to look at his brother but keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Tobias, I-" He stopped, uncertain. Max felt his mother's glare on him. He didn't talk immediately, knowing that what he had to say would crush Tobias. Shame kept him quiet and he bunched his fists, wishing he had a drink of something seriously alcoholic so he could just blurt it out and not care until he was sober and nursing a hangover.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He watched as his brother's concerned face slackened into shock, pain and… betrayal? Max couldn't stop talking though.

Following a drunken, one-night stand, Max had gotten someone pregnant. The news went down like a lead balloon. And it was going to be worse when Max admitted that what he'd done didn't really bother him.

Tobias just stared at him. Max held his gaze for a few seconds, glad that he had fallen silent but screaming on the inside- this was beyond cruel.

He heard the kitchen door open and close sharply. Looking up, Max saw that Tobias had left and that his mother was fuming at him. Max glanced at his father. Percy's sea green eyes were unreadable. Percy was the mellow and chilled parent, never having raised his voice at his children, but Max had a sudden nagging fear that Percy would shout at him.

The jumble of emotions in Percy's eyes cleared and he seemed to be silently telling Max something.

"Haven't you got anything to say?" Annabeth exclaimed furiously, half-turning to glare pointedly at her husband. Percy turned his calm gaze on her and some sort of silent conversation passed between them. Annabeth huffed, folding her arms tightly as she turned back to face Max. "I hope you're happy." She hissed before stomping out.

"She'll calm down." Percy assured. Max couldn't detect any emotions in his voice, so it was hard to tell if Percy was angry, upset or ashamed. "But you've got to do something, Max."

"What?" Max asked him. Percy held his gaze for a few seconds, telling him that he knew the answer.

"I'm going to find Tobias." He said and left.

* * *

Sophia watched as Tobias stumbled through the living room and towards the front door. He didn't look at any of them, only pausing to pull his trainers on. Then he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Alvie, keep an eye on the Little Twins, please?" Alvie nodded and Sophia ran after husband.

She managed to catch him before he got in the elevator. "Tobias!" He tensed. Sophia's heart broke at the look on his face as he turned. She had never seen him so openly emotionally wounded. "What happened? What's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. Tobias didn't answer, his eyes suddenly gaining a guarded look. "Tobias, you can talk to me." She held his face in her hands, making him lock eyes with her. "What's wrong?"

"Tobias!" They both glanced round. Percy was walking towards them. He gave Sophia a grateful look as she stepped back. He put his arm around his son. "We're going for a walk." Percy declared. Tobias didn't have much of a choice, obediently stumbling in step with his father.

Sophia watched them go down the stairs before numbly returning to the apartment, worry for her husband increasing with each passing second. That look… she would never forget that look, not for as long as she lived.

She nearly ran into Max walking back into the apartment. He dropped his gaze a split second after crashing into her, a look of guilt flaring across his expression. Her suspicions rocketed instantly.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"That's not much of an answer!" He looked stricken and panicked at her sudden burst of anger, taking a step back. They all knew of her powers and how they triggered with strong surges of emotion- she had nearly killed Tobias for crying out loud. "What did you do?" She spat. Max quailed as she took another step forward, making him take a further step back. "Do you have any idea what you did to Tobias?"

"I-" His voice faltered as she glowered at him.

"What?" She commanded. "Stop being such a bloody coward and talk!" He cringed before mumbling what he had done.

Sophia's anger faded in shock before it returned in a sudden rush, stronger than before. Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped Max.

"That," She fumed, "is nowhere as painful as what Tobias is feeling." She stormed past him, leaving him shell-shocked and standing stupidly in the doorway, his hand on his injured cheek.

* * *

**Woo! **


	8. Chats

"Tobias, are you sulking?"

"No."

"You are." Sophia drummed her fingers on the door. "Open the door, Tobias." She pleaded. Tobias stayed quiet. "You're 'quiet five minutes' is a very long five minutes. Just open the door." She heard him sigh and then his footsteps padding across the room. The lock shifted back and he opened the door. His expression was still heart-breaking, but he had a few hours to put a clamp on his emotions. "Hey." She said softly, wrapping him in a hug.

From the sofa, Max heard Sophia talking to Tobias in soft, reassuring tones. Tobias didn't know he was here. He would flip when he did, Max was sure of it.

He tensed at their approaching footsteps, slouching in his seat in an attempt to hide. The Little Twins gurgled as their parents approached. They were sat on the armchair adjacent to the sofa, waving their pudgy hands at Tobias and Sophia.

Tobias stopped dead in his tracks, a metre from greeting his beloved twins, when he saw Max. Finn and Darcy didn't seem to understand and started complaining for attention. Sophia picked them up, one in each arm.

Max held his brother's gaze carefully, understanding now what Sophia had meant about Tobias being 'upset'. This was soul-crushing, heart-wrenching and mind-blowing sadness.

Sophia stepped in front of Tobias, the Little Twins gurgling happily up at their father, as he tried to leave.

"You're staying here." She told him firmly. Tobias just held her gaze, not speaking and not moving, but simply protesting silently. "The idiot had an idiot. Just listen to him first." Tobias shook his head. Sophia's eyes glinted dangerously. "You don't have a choice." She passed Finn to him and grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, forcing him to turn round and take his seat in the armchair. She sat Darcy on his lap, next to Finn and left to get the Little Twins bottles.

The three minutes that she was gone felt like three hours of stony and awkward silence. The tension was so thick in the air, Max just wanted to get out.

Tobias didn't look at him once. He seemed happy enough to watch his twins settle down and get comfortable while waiting for their bottles.

Max watched Tobias carefully, gaining assurance for his plan.

Sophia returned, sitting on the arm of Tobias's chair, handing the bottles over before placing her arm around Tobias's shoulders. He leant his head against her side, keeping his eyes on Finn and Darcy as they greedily drunk from their bottles.

"Max, tell him." Sophia ordered. She hadn't apologized for slapping him. Max didn't expect her to.

"I, uh, I talked to Bethany. Her dad wants her to get, um, get rid of it." Tobias showed no signs that he was listening, but Max continued anyway. "She's going to talk to her dad, but, um… you have it." Tobias tensed. He didn't look up or anything, but Max could see that his brother wanted to say something. He waited patiently, knowing not to push Tobias.

"No."

"No?" Max glanced at Sophia. Tobias bunched his fists.

"Tobias-" Sophia started.

"_No_." The power in his voice had them both quiet. Finn and Darcy remained unfazed, solely focusing on their bottles. "I'm not letting a complete stranger go through that." He glowered at Max. "And it's just another way for you to get out of it." Max bit back an angry retort. "This is your mess. You bloody deal with it."

"I'm _trying_- hence the whole idea of you having the brat." Annoyance flickered across Tobias's already angered features and if it hadn't been for the Little Twins on his lap, Max was sure Tobias would have lamped him one. Maybe 'brat' wasn't the best word…

"Get out." Tobias demanded. Max glared at him for a while longer before getting up and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Tobias…" Sophia held his face in her hands and made her look at him. Anger rolled off of him in waves, but he was obviously putting a lid on it for her and the Little Twins' sakes. "Just think about it, OK?"

"No."

"Why?" She despaired.

"Max is looking for a way out and I'm the next best thing." He looked away. "I've spent years picking up the pieces behind him and I just can't take that shit anymore." Sophia blinked at him. Tobias never swore around his children. Thankfully, they were asleep, their bottles slipping from their hands.

"Please just think about it." Sophia ran a hand through his hair. "I want this too." She mumbled. He tensed, but didn't say anything. She carefully took Finn from his lap and walked off to put the infant in his cot.

Tobias followed her with Darcy, but he still didn't say anything.

* * *

Annabeth set a coffee in front of her eldest son. He had come over, surprisingly without Sophia and the Little Twins. There was a guarded look in his eyes, letting her know to wait for him to speak instead of question him.

She knew about Max's plan. She would have preferred it if he took care of it himself, but she also saw the benefits it could provide for Tobias and Sophia.

Percy was still sleeping, having worked a nightshift last night. Max, Alvie and Sage were at school while the triplets were happily sat in the middle of the floor in the living room, drawing with the sketch pads and crayons Percy had bought back last night. As far as Annabeth knew, they were having a drawing competition.

"Does Soph know you're here?" Annabeth asked gently.

"I went for a walk." Tobias replied flatly, sipping his coffee. He had looked dead on his feet when she opened the door a few minutes ago. He hadn't slept at all last night.

They sat in silence for a handful of minutes, nursing and sipping their coffees. Tobias stared into his as if it would offer some prophetic advice. "Did you set him up to that?"

"No." Annabeth replied truthfully. "He thought of it himself."

"He's an idiot." Annabeth didn't question him on this. A hunch told her to keep quiet, so she did. "He does all this shit and expects everyone else to clean up after him. It's like he snaps his fingers and the world comes running." Tobias shook his head, grumbling a curse in Ancient Greek that Louisa would be proud of. "I'm not doing that anymore."

"I don't blame you." Annabeth agreed. "But what did your dad always tell you?"

"Early mornings and coffee go hand in hand."

"No, he got that from Leo." Tobias sighed.

"He always told me to stick by my family 'cos they won't always be there."

"He's speaking from experience."

"Does he really think that sticking with Max is all rainbows and butterflies?"

"No." Annabeth sipped at her coffee. "Family has always come first with Percy. It always will." Annabeth studied him. "You're the same." Tobias scoffed. "I'm serious, Tobias. You're so like your father, it's almost scary." She put a gentle hand on his arm. "It'll take time, but you'll sort things out with Max."

"That depends on whether or not he stays a complete ass."

"Trust me, Tobias; I know what I'm on about." She drained the last of her coffee. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Not hungry." He muttered. Annabeth set about making blue pancakes anyway. If Tobias didn't eat them, Percy would.

"What did Soph say about this then?" Tobias muttered something- probably another curse- before replying.

"She said she wanted to do it." His voice snagged with guilt. "I don't want to upset her, Mom, it's just…" Tobias sighed. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder to see he had his face in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I don't know if I want this. I mean, yeah, it was OK when trying with Soph, but I don't want it to happen like this. It- it just doesn't sit right with me…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" He mumbled, sounding defeated.

"Tobias, chances like this don't crop up often." He gave a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"Well, with Max being the little bed-jumper that he is, I seriously doubt that."

"Tobias…" She warned. Tobias fell into a sulky silence. Sighing, Annabeth stirred the pancake mixture, turning it all completely blue.

"Mom, can… can I…?"

"What?"

"Mom, since… since all… since all _that_ happened, I just… I know I shouldn't doubt Soph, but…"

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, frowning in concern, half-turning to look at him. Tobias looked dejected and more miserable.

"I've been having these… these nightmares… but… Soph… she… I just…" Tobias did a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. "I see her with some other guy- Bruce mainly. And they're always like 'look, Tobias, we can have babies!'" His shoulders dropped as shame, guilt and depression crossed his features.

"Is that why you're not sleeping?" He nodded slowly. "Oh, Tobias…" Annabeth took her seat, holding his hands in hers. "Sophia won't do that, you know that. I know I'm not Aphrodite or anything like that, but it's pretty obvious you two are meant to be together. You're tired, you're worried and you're probably feeling like you're under a lot of pressure." He nodded admittedly. "Just talk to Sophia. Tell her the truth and let her know what's worrying you." He looked stricken.

"But-"

"No, just trust me. OK?" He hesitated before nodding again. Annabeth smiled, standing up and kissing his forehead as if he were a small child again. "Now, how many pancakes do you want?"

"Twenty please, Wise-girl!" Percy beamed, walking in.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy gave her a morning hug before turning to Tobias and ruffling his hair.

"This kid needs more coffee."


	9. Ava

Sophia was just about to dial Tobias's cell phone when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Soph! I forgot my keys!"

"Idiot!" She dropped her phone and stomped over, yanking the door open. "Where've you been?" She demanded.

"I went and saw Mom and Dad." She hugged him fiercely. "Miss me?"

"No. I'm just glad no monster ripped your head off."

"Lovely." Tobias put his arm around her and walked in, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Is everything OK?" Sophia asked. Tobias just nodded, not meeting her gaze. "Jackson…" She warned. He looked at her then. "Tell Wifey what's wrong." She teased, holding his face in her hands. Tobias wrapped his fingers around her wrists gently, pulling her hands away. He held her left in his carefully, kissing her hand.

"I need to talk to you." He mumbled.

"Do you want a coffee first?" She asked, keeping her tone light. She worried about what he had to say- was this about the thing with Max? Or something else?

"Please." Sophia kissed him lightly before leaving his light hold and wandering off to the kitchen.

Tobias bit his lip. He had seen the flare of worry and panic in her eyes when he said he needed to talk to her. He went over what he had to tell her in his head as he went to check on Finn and Darcy.

They were in their playpen, playing with large chunky Lego bricks and giggling like crazy. They smiled when they saw him leaning on the edge of their playpen and waved.

"Hiya." Tobias smiled. "Are you being good?" They babbled happily at him, holding out their Lego brick creations. "Oh wow." Tobias reached over and took them both carefully, studying the small structures in his hands. "Are these mine?" Darcy shook her head and gurgled. Finn did the same a few seconds later, chewing on a blue brick with his gums.

"Tobias?" He straightened and looked round. Sophia stood there, a coffee mug in each hand. There was an air of worry about her and he gave a reassuring smile before handing the Lego things back to his twins.

They sat on the sofa, nursing their coffees. "What did you want to talk about then?" She asked quietly. Tobias sipped at his coffee, buying himself a few seconds. This short time made her panic though, something he didn't want. "You're not leaving me, are you?" Tobias stared at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Don't be stupid!" He shifted closer, putting his arm around her. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." She sobbed, tears leaking down her cheeks. Tobias gently eased her coffee from her hand and set the hot drinks on the coffee table. "You've just been so off lately, I'm worried about you. About us." She dissolved into tears. Tobias wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Never, Soph, never." He rubbed her back reassuringly. "I wouldn't dare." She choked out a laugh.

Eventually, she calmed down.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know we promised to be honest with each other?" She nodded slowly, wiping away the last of her tears. "Well…" Haltingly, Tobias explained his nightmares.

When he had finished, it was her turn to stare at him as if he had gone crazy.

"You _are_ an idiot. Why would I do that?" Tobias bit his lip. "Tobias, if I've got you, I don't need anyone else."

"I'm sorry, angel. I just… I guess…"

"Stress getting to you, huh?"

"Something like that." He mumbled. Sophia rolled her eyes at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her onto his waist, burying his face in her shoulder. "Sorry I doubted you."

"As if I'd ever do that, trouble."

* * *

Sophia held Darcy above her head.

"Say Mommy." Tobias was doing exactly the same with Finn except trying to get the tot to say 'Daddy'. "Trade." Sophia demanded, holding Darcy out to her husband. Tobias passed Finn over and took his daughter.

"Say Daddy."

It took fifteen minutes of patience and calm tones before anything happened.

"Da…" Darcy said, drool running down her chin.

"No!" Sophia protested.

"Dada…"

"I hate you!" Sophia glared at Tobias. He smiled cheekily.

"You've still got that one." He nodded at Finn.

"Say Mommy." Sophia insisted. Finn gurgled and dribble ran down his chin.

"Ma…" Darcy said.

"The damage has been done."

"Aw, don't you like her now?"

"It's temporary." Sophia replied. "Say Mommy." She told Finn.

"Mama…" Darcy said, smiling and seemingly pleased with herself. Sophia smiled at him and continued to try and get Finn to say something.

* * *

Finn toddled off, laughing and running away from his twin sister. Darcy wailed, chasing after him and intent on getting her teddy bear back.

"Was it really a good idea to teach them how to talk?" Tobias called over the bickering, his hands over his ears. Sophia laughed and scooped Finn up as he ran past. Darcy stopped in front of her, attempting to reach for her teddy. Finn laughed again and held it far out of her reach. He was very triumphant until Sophia started to take the toy from him.

"Mommy, no!" He protested. "Mine!" Sophia's eyes flickered. Tobias loved spoiling his children but she was sterner. She didn't want her kids growing up into spoilt brats.

"Let go, Finn. It's Darcy's teddy. And we did talk about taking her toys, didn't we?" Finn nodded and let the teddy go. He had that look about him- the scolded child look. Sophia sighed and kissed his forehead. "You be a good a boy for Mommy, yeah?" Sophia passed the teddy to Darcy and hugged Finn.

"Mama's boy." Tobias muttered, deeming it safe to talk now. He had picked Darcy up and was jiggling the teddy about in attempts to make her laugh.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sophia passed Finn to her husband and went to answer the door.

"Hi Max."

"Hey." Max noticed the lack of compassion in his sister-in-law's voice, but had grown used to it over the past few months. "Um, I've got Bethany with me." Max half-turned and gestured.

A girl his age was slowly making her way down the corridor, her stomach swollen slightly with pregnancy. She kept glancing around nervously, as if expecting something to pounce. Due to her strict father, Bethany had only met Sophia and Tobias once and even then that was in the comfort of her own home.

Sophia was a bit surprised to see Ava stalk around the corner, not even bothering to look at Max as she passed him. She wore a glower and Sophia sussed that Ava did not approve of Bethany.

Usually, Ava and Bethany had similar builds, but all similarities stopped there. Ava liked comfortable tracksuit bottoms and simple T-shirts while Bethany usually dressed in jeans and a top. Today, Bethany wore one of Max's T-shirts and elasticated trousers as she could no longer fit in jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail while her blue eyes glittered nervously.

"Bethany," Sophia called, "Do you want a coffee?" Bethany anxiously walked towards her, taking careful steps as if she would step on a mine. "I take it Daddy doesn't know she's here?" Sophia hissed at Max. He gave an admitting shrug, looking past Sophia to try and locate Ava in the apartment. "Why did you bring both of them?"

"Ava wants to keep an eye on me." Max didn't sound happy, but Sophia couldn't be bothered to quiz him.

"Don't upset Tobias." She warned Max as Bethany reached them. Max nodded, dutifully and shamefully looking down. She turned to Bethany, softening her tone. "Finn and Darcy can walk." A small smile appeared on Bethany's lips and she relaxed slightly.

"They're still adorable."

"Not for much longer then." Max muttered.

Five minutes later, they were sat in the living room with coffees on the table. Ava and Tobias were sat on the floor with Finn and Darcy, playing with the multi-coloured wooden building blocks. Finn seemed intent on knocking anything Tobias built to the ground.

"Ooh, baby scan picture." Bethany sat forward, reaching for her purse on the table. She rummaged for a few seconds before retrieving the card. She handed it to Sophia. "We don't know what it is yet." Tobias noticed Ava scowl at the 'we' bit and he looked at her quizzically. She sent a brief, yet murderous glare at Max before glowering at the bricks in her hands.

"Oh thank gods, it's just the one." Sophia looked relieved. "Tobias." She held the picture out to him. He sat up and reached. Finn tried to grab it, but Tobias stopped him by lightly bopping him on the head with the card.

"No. Me first." Finn sulked, but was distracted by Darcy's knocking his tower over. He protested, kicking his legs and felling her tower. "No, don't fight." Tobias tucked his arm around Finn and pulled the infant onto his lap. Ava did the same with Darcy and they successfully separated the Little Twins. "Look." Tobias held the picture in front of his son.

"Whatsat?" Finn asked.

"What's it look like?" Finn tilted his head to the side and looked at it curiously. Eventually he shook his head.

Darcy pulled herself up from Ava's lap and stumbled over. Tobias caught her and sat her on his knee. She looked at the picture for a few seconds before pointing at it and saying, "Bubba."

"Mm-hm." Tobias nodded. He passed the picture back to Sophia before wrapping his arms around the Little Twins and standing, a child under each arm.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked.

"Ice-cream run, I think." Finn and Darcy squealed excitedly at the mention of 'ice-cream'. Sophia couldn't say 'no' now that they were expecting ice-cream. Tobias looked triumphant.

"Last time this week." She muttered.

"OK."

"I mean it." She warned, glowering half-heartedly at him. Tobias pulled his 'serious face'.

"Yes ma'am." He walked off, taking his twins with him.

Max watched as his brother got Finn and Darcy ready to leave and was quite happy with his idea. He waited until they had gone before looking at Sophia. She was studying the scan photo, contemplating it.

"You OK?" He asked her. Sophia nodded, not looking up. She handed the photo back to Bethany before looking at Ava.

"Ava?" Ava looked up from tidying away the building blocks. Sophia picked her and Ava's coffees up, standing and nodding in the direction of the kitchen. Ava sighed grouchily, but got up and followed. She didn't spare Max a glance, blanking him completely.

Sophia closed the kitchen door with her hip, passing Ava her coffee. "Don't you like Bethany?" She asked quietly.

"No! She's an uptight bitch!" Ava hissed angrily, her shoulders tensing. "She's lording this goddamn kid over my head and prides herself for having a hold on Max!"

"What has she said?"

"It's how she acts mainly. She snaps her fingers and Max goes running! And he said he didn't care, the bloody idiot…" Ava glared at her coffee. Slowly, her anger subsided and she looked miserable, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's like I'm not even there." Sophia set her coffee down and put a sisterly arm around her. Ava wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "I can't… I can't help but think this is my fault…" She sobbed.

"Why?" Sophia asked gently.

"I gave Max that potion and he started drinking. I know Bethany wasn't the only girl, but what if she's not the only pregnant one?"

"Well, no-one else has come forward."

"And that worries me." Ava admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "All those girls… he could have kids and not know it. Their parents could have forced them to get rid of the babies and the girls would be upset about that and struggling to cope…" Ava stubbornly wiped her eyes again. Sophia got her some kitchen roll. "Thanks." Ava mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Sophia assured. "You had no choice, on pain of death of your sister." Ava didn't look convinced. "You and Phoenix would still be in that hellhole if you didn't have some sort of connection to Max. And no Max would mean no-one to rescue you."

"Luke kidnapped Charlie."

"Yes, but Max knew you. He extended that rescue." Ava sighed. "You're jealous of Bethany." Her anger folded back, her molten lava eyes flaring angrily.

"I am not!" Ava spat.

"You are. She demands Max's attention and she's getting an immediate response every time, right?" Ava nodded, looking dejected again. Sophia held her in a sisterly hug. "If you like him so much, get his attention."

"How?"

"Drop hints. I know men can be a bit typical- Tobias mainly- but they can't be completely stupid."

"So… what do I say?"

"Organise things for you both to do. Cinema trip or something. Do some sneaky flirting and when you feel ready," Sophia dug her fingers playfully in Ava's shoulders, "grab him and make him yours."

"Did you do that with Tobias?" Ava asked cheekily. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Possibly." Ava smirked. "OK, he started it." Ava wiped away the last of her tears, smiling. She performed a few calming breaths before standing tall and bracing her shoulders defiantly. Sophia beamed proudly. "Good girl. I'll make you a fresh coffee."

* * *

Ava returned after finishing her coffee ten minutes later. She stood tall and daring still, a silent air of sheer defiance about her. Max figured something was up, but was completely befuddled when she smiled warmly at him. Whenever Bethany was around, he was used to Ava glaring at him with those molten lava eyes…

Bethany was also confused as Ava often sat in a stony silence in her presence, but she was now striking up a casual conversation with Max and Sophia.

The underlying tension in the air somewhat eased when Tobias returned with Finn and Darcy.

"Ice-cream for everybody!" He beamed, holding up a plastic carrier bag that bulged with tubs of ice-cream. Darcy and Finn ran over to Sophia and she scooped them up in her arms.

"Ice-cream!" Finn told her, pointing at his father.

"Yummy!" Darcy added, beaming. Tobias cut through their conversation by stooping and greeting the seated Sophia with a kiss.

"Got your favourite, angel." He smiled, holding up the bag.

"Good." Sophia rose and followed Tobias into the kitchen, taking her twins with her. She sat the pair in their high chairs and set about making them their baby bottles. She quietly told Tobias about Ava's jealousy of Bethany and the plan they had come up with. Tobias approved of their plan and offered to talk to Max.

"Ask Ava about that." Tobias nodded and held out a bowl of strawberry ripple ice-cream. "Thanks." Sophia traded it for the baby bottles that Finn and Darcy instantly spotted in their father's hands. They kicked their legs and babbled, demanding their bottles. Sophia smirked at him. "Point to me." She teased.

* * *

**OK, I had this idea during a free lesson at school. Bethany is the one that Max got pregnant and her baby will go to Tobias and Sophia. I know this isn't really a Tophia chapter, but it was what I had and it was better than drabble.**


	10. Solution?

**Right, I'm ill; I've got no ideas, although I've had a bowl of ice-cream (sore throat); I'm listening to good music and I can't skip another story update to play Zombies. **

**DO NOT READ THIS BIT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! **

**Also, started reading The Mortal Instruments- I'm on the bit where Jace is going on about Idris, is it? It's all really fast-paced, but I first thought that Jace and that were the bad guys 'cos they killed that guy with the blue hair (Percy should have blue hair- random thought there). I feel sorry for Simon though- Clary just upped and left. **

**YOU CAN READ AGAIN! **

**I was going to say something else, but I can't think now… I guess I'm just going to try and come up with something.**

* * *

Have you ever seen Tobias fall over?

No?

You have not lived!

He falls quite spectacularly.

See, they were arranging the nursery to make room for the new baby. Sophia was having a lunch break and sitting by the door, Finn and Darcy either side of her. They were munching on baby biscuits while she had ham and cheese sandwiches. Tobias was moving the wardrobe all on his own- Sophia approved- and he kept looking back to see where she wanted it.

"Look, Tobias, food." Tobias glanced round before looking back at the wardrobe. He took a few steps back, forgetting about the Little Twins' toy box. He fell over backwards, arms flailing before he crashed to the floor, his back hitting the chest of drawers.

Sophia cracked up laughing while her children were torn between confusion and amusement.

"Daddy?" Darcy asked, sitting up straighter to see her father better. Typical Daddy's girl…

Sophia regained control, stifling her laughter and getting to her feet. Tobias leaned forward groggily, rubbing his neck.

"Are you OK?" Sophia asked thickly, trying not to laugh again.

"Just peachy." He muttered. She knelt next to him, biting her lip to stop herself laughing. Tobias looked at her through his grimace.

"Can you stand?" She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He winced as his back twinged in minor pain. Sophia snickered. "Do that again. I want to get it on camera." He sent a mild glare at her, but there was an amused smirk on his lips.

"I think I'll have that lunch break now."

* * *

Tobias, despite his injured back, insisted on finishing moving the nursery furniture around. They weren't going to redecorate- the nursery was perfectly fine as it was and Sophia didn't want to change it.

He stopped after fixing the cot together. After that, he crashed on the sofa and watched cartoons with his twins. Sophia went around and straightened things in the nursery, retrieving bed sheets and blankets from the cupboard to make the new cot up.

Finn and Darcy soon fell asleep and were carried to bed. This left Sophia and Tobias to figure out something to do.

"Film?" Sophia suggested. Tobias shook his head, rubbing his back. Sophia shifted closer, moving behind him, her legs either side of his. He shifted forward slightly to offer her more room. "Damn, Tobias…" She had lifted his shirt to find that his shoulders and back was covered in bruises. "That was worse of a fall than a thought." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sorry for laughing." He smirked. "But it was funny at the time."

"You're cruel."

"Yes, I know." She gently dabbed her fingers over his bruises, grimacing slightly on his behalf. "Do you want me to get nectar or- wow…"

"What?"

"I… um…" Sophia studied her hands, before lightly tracing her fingers over the bruises. "I am so amazing."

"What are you doing?" He asked warily, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"I'm magic." She was healing his bruises somehow, but she was healing those horrid scars, leaving smooth, tanned skin taut over fine muscles. "How am I doing this?"

"Talk to Phanes." Tobias suggested. "It might be some hidden talent or something."

"That's really cool. Less ambrosia and nectar for you."

"Less chance of spontaneously combusting." Sophia studied his back, checking for any trace of bruise or scar. Satisfied, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so amazing." She repeated.

"It's a good job I married you then." Tobias replied. Judging by his tone, he was clearly thinking of something.

"What's the matter?" Tobias started to reply when the phone rang. He jumped up to answer it, taking his warmth with him.

"Hullo?"

"Tobias?"

"Oh, hey Alvie. You OK?"

"I, um… there… I had… um… I had… and there was…"

"Alvie?" Alvie sighed. Tobias heard a clatter and then Alvie muttering a curse. "Are you OK?"

"I had this dream thing." He said in a rush. "And I figured out… I saw what happened."

"What?" Tobias felt a hand on his arm and half-turned to see Sophia looking at him curiously.

"Th-th-the… the baby thing…" Alvie stuttered. "A-an-and Luke and Harvey and that fat guy were there and then I was you."

"You were me?"

"I saw things from, uh, through your eyes and then it was cold and Sophia was screaming and then… it was all blurry and I woke up."

"Are you OK now?"

"Mom gave me nectar and-" Alvie was cut off. There was a murmuring in the background. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hi Tobias."

"Hi, Mom. What's going on?"

"Well, Alvie woke up in a right state."

"He is OK now, right?"

"He's calmed down a lot, but he was insistent on ringing you." Annabeth paused. "Does any of what he said make sense?"

"Um… yeah, it does." Tobias explained as best he could, trying to recall what happened that day when Jim broke in with Luke and Harvey. "But up until now, I didn't really think about it." Tobias glanced at his wife. "But, uh… Soph showed some new powers today."

"First of all, that's off topic. Second, what new powers?" Tobias explained about Sophia's random healing powers, saying how his scars healed. Sophia snatched the phone from him.

"Tobias fell over. You should have seen it!" Sophia grinned. "But it left loads of bruises on his back and I was checking his back 'cos it was hurting him and I just… I don't know what happened, but I healed all the bruises and the scars."

"Um… Phanes… I'll have to look into, Soph. My primordial knowledge is a little rusty."

"OK. Thanks Annabeth." She handed the phone back to Tobias and left to check on the Little Twins.

"Mom?"

"Yes…" Tobias checked for Sophia and made to speak, but his mother beat him to it. "You're thinking Soph can heal your problem, can't you?"

"Maybe…" Tobias admitted. "What'd you think?"

"Well, you don't want to stress her or try and do something she's not ready to do. I mean, when did you find out about this power?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Exactly. Let her practise before doing something serious. You don't want to make a bad thing worse, do you?" Tobias sighed.

"No."

"Alright. Cheer up, Tobias." Annabeth insisted. "You're not as much fun when you're miserable. Say bye, Alvie."

"Bye."

"Bye Alvie. Bye Mom." Tobias hung up and placed the phone in the holder.

Sophia returned to see Tobias frowning at the phone.

"What's the matter?"

* * *

**Ugh, give up. My brain won't work and DAMMIT I HAVEN'T GOT IDEAS! D:**


	11. It is a-

**Little bit from my life today- I have free lessons, so sometimes I go and sit in ICT with my friend- hi Alkie!- anyway, he was trying to say something to me, but **_**I **_**got told off for **_**talking**_** when I **_**wasn't**_**. And the stupid teacher kicked me out! She can't teach ICT for toffee! No-one understands a word she's saying and she just waffles on. This is kinda how it went:**

**Her: Get out my classroom.**

**Me: **_**Why**_**?**

**Her: You were talking.**

**Me: No I wasn't!**

**Her: Out.**

**Me: Oh for crying out loud! I wasn't bloody talking! I'm sitting here, doing **_**my work**_**. I wasn't talking.**

**Her: You were distracting him. Now get out.**

**Me: Bloody hell! *gets up* Look, I'm going. *walks towards door* I'm **_**going**_**. And I **_**wasn't **_**talking. *slams door in her face***

**So, yes, my lovely day. Screw that teacher. She's a right cow! I didn't do anything wrong and I got kicked out. AND I AM GOING BACK! *evil laugh***

**Anyway, 'cos I got kicked out, I had time to write the following:**

* * *

Max had bought Ava and Bethany over. Bethany was now six months gone and she had another scan photo, along with some news.

"Look!" She beamed, brandishing the photo wildly in Sophia's face. Sophia had to grab Bethany's wrist to actually look at the picture.

"Did you find out what it is?" She asked, studying the scan photo and smiling. Bethany nodded eagerly.

"It's a girl."

"Tobias!"

"Mm!" Sophia turned around and saw Tobias wander out of the kitchen, the cookie jar in hand and at least three in his mouth. Sophia shot him The Look and he attempted an innocent smile.

"You haven't given Finn or Darcy any, have you?" He nodded admittedly. "How many?" He held up two fingers. "Each?" He nodded again, looking pleased with himself as he worked his way through his mouthful. Sophia grumbled a curse and waved him over. "Look. Bethany said it was a girl." Tobias swallowed his mouthful and grinned. Sophia mentally sighed in relief. There were times when he was genuinely happy with this whole thing, but there were also times when he didn't. They were adopting. Good, yes, but Tobias didn't like how they couldn't do it themselves because of him.

"Tobiasette." He said, poking the picture gently.

"Tobiasette?" Sophia frowned. Max was smiling, as if recalling an old joke.

"When Elsie was born, she didn't get a name for ages. When we first saw her, I said we should call her Tobiasette."

"Tobiasette." Sophia repeated. "How old were you?"

"Two… ish." He added, looking at her. "You got a better idea?" He challenged, giving his trademark cocky smirk. Sophia folded her arms defiantly.

"Obviously." Tobias held his free hand up.

"Uh oh, someone's cranky." Sophia smacked his stomach, enough for minor pain and confiscated the cookie jar in a fluid movement. "Hey!" Tobias protested. "My cookies!" Sophia turned sharply, stopping him dead in his tracks a foot from her. His hands went up in surrender automatically as she pointed at him warningly.

"How many have you had?"

"Lots." He grinned.

"And your ADHD stuff?"

"None." He replied proudly.

"Then no cookies for you."

"Oh…" He stuck his bottom lip out sulkily. He didn't follow her when she returned the cookie jar to the kitchen. Instead, he detoured and went to the playpen. Finn and Darcy were munching on Lego bricks, Vicky sitting to the left of the playpen and watching the Little Twins sleepily. Tobias smiled and dropped to his knees next to her. "Hi." She smiled weakly. "Don't become a stalker."

"What?" She frowned.

"How long have you sat here?" She slapped his arm, glowering half-heartedly.

"Shut up."

"Did you hear the news?" She looked at him quizzically. "Girl." He smiled. Vicky returned it feebly. "Soph, Vicky's ill!" Tobias had noticed Vicky wasn't as hyperactive as usual, sitting quietly without cooing over the Little Twins as often as she normally did. She was pale, with shadows under her eyes.

"Vicky, you OK?" Sophia pulled Vicky to her feet, linking her arm with hers. "Come on." Tobias watched them walk off, before recognising a presence to his right.

Turning his head, he saw Finn staring at him through the bars in the playpen. Darcy crawled over and they put their chubby hands around the bars, pulling themselves to their feet.

"Daddy." They said together, holding their hands out to him, requesting to be picked up.

Ava appeared and plucked Darcy out of the playpen while Tobias retrieved Finn. Ava balanced Darcy in Tobias's other arm and his twins curled up against his chest, yawning sleepily.

"They're so sweet." Ava smiled.

"They've got damn good genes." Her smile broadened, amused. "How are you doing?" She shrugged, her smile fading as she looked away. Tobias followed her hardening gaze and saw that Bethany was obviously flirting with Max, her hand curled around his bicep. Tobias studied Ava before smirking. "Girl issues?" An annoyed, yet slightly amused smirk twisted her lips.

"He's so oblivious."

"That's Max for you." Tobias glanced down at his twins, who were sound asleep. Finn was drooling. (Dammit, Percy, look what you started).

Ava followed him to the nursery and helped settle the Little Twins in their cots. "So, what are you going to do?" She shot him a warning look, but he didn't shut up, obviously. "Come on, Ava." He lowered his voice. "If I'm honest, I don't like Bethany. I know she's helping us, but she's so… so…" He pulled a face.

"Tell me about it." Ava muttered.

"I am." He smiled. She glowered at him, but his smile only broadened into a cheeky grin.

"Tobias, can you drive Vicky home?" Sophia asked, walking in.

"Sure." Tobias moved forward and hugged his wife. He mumbled something to her, but Ava didn't hear.

Sophia nodded, giving him a quick kiss. Tobias left.

"So, what are you going to do?" She smirked, repeating Tobias's question. Ava glowered, heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh, come on, Ava." Sophia sighed, desperate. "Do something about it, woman!" Darcy mumbled in her sleep and Sophia fell quiet, grabbing Ava by the arm and dragging her out. "Remember our plan."

"I know, I know, but whenever I try, it seems he has to go out to please her royal highness." Ava sent a dark look in Bethany's direction. Max and Bethany sat on the sofa. Ava scowled at how comfortable and smug Bethany looked, curled up to Max, beaming that sickeningly sweet smile at him while batting her false eye lashes. "Look at her… stupid bimbo…" Sophia bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "I really want to slap that smug-ass smirk off her ugly face, but she's pregnant." Ava spat the word, as if it tasted foul.

"Couple more months and this will all be over. We'll pay her and let her get on with her life. She can see the baby if she wants to, but I don't particularly like how she flirts with Tobias."

"She flirts with Tobias?" Ava asked, dumbfounded. "Really? It's Max or his married older brother." She paused. "Tobias doesn't like her." Sophia gave a thin smile.

"I'm real grateful that she's helping, but she makes a move on my husband and she's dead meat."

"I love it when you make threats."


	12. Thing Three

**Slight time skip. Just read a bit of House of Hades and Coach Hedge is… and he… - I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! I'M PSYCHIC! **

**Just a random bit of today- today, I wore camouflage trousers and black military-like boots to school (I can get away with that). Anyway, some idiot asked if I was in the army:**

**Kid: Toni, are you in the army?**

**Me: Yep**

**Kid: Seriously?**

**Me: Yep**

**Kid: Since when?**

**Me: Since now**

***pause***

**Kid: Are you **_**really**_** in the army?**

**Me: Damn right I am. Now shut up.**

**And he still thinks I'm in the army. I have proper 'greens' though- the trousers and the jacket and, if I could, I would love to go in tomorrow in those just to confuse the hell out of him! **

**Oh- BABY NEEDS A NAME! PREPARE FOR A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**The following names are from when we were picking names for the Little Twins, but only the girl names, 'cos that's what we need:**

**Kayleigh Lou Jackson, ****Catriona Allie Jackson- by Let us remember**

**Arietty, Aliesha, Elanor, Jenette, Sam- by Percylia22**

**Destiny, Hope- by mandyn'nico**

**The following list of names with meanings is from Love-Blue-Cupcakes:**

**Ada- meaning first daughter. So maybe she can be older by, like, a minute.**  
**Adaline- meaning noble**  
**Adele-meaning of good humor**  
**Dalia- meaning gentle**  
**Hannah-meaning favor; grace **  
**Ida- meaning a nymph**  
**Faith- meaning confidence, trust, belief**  
**Fiona-meaning fair**  
**Kaelyn/Kayla/Kaylee- meaning keeper of the keys; pure**  
**Karlene- meaning womanly strength**  
**Kassidy-meaning curly-headed**  
**Naia- meaning a nymph**  
**Naomi-meaning beautiful; agreeable**  
**Natalie- meaning born at Christmas**  
**Sadie- meaning mercy**  
**Samantha-meaning listen**  
**Sarah- meaning lady; princess; princess of the multitude**  
**Penny-meaning flower**  
**Ramona- meaning counsel; mighty protection; guards wisely **

**Skylar, Abby, Heidi, Camilah, Jacqueline, Faye, Noelle, Dacia, Dinorah, Imogen, Opal -by AthenaGirl823**

**Audrey, Aubrey, Maya, April, Amanda- by Erik the Viking**

**Storm, Angel, Adara, Brooke- vivi-rose**

**Katie, Kaitlin, Samantha, Becky- vivi-rose's sister**

**Vivienne, Nicole, Jezebel- Idizzle22**

**Rose, Jade, Lilly- TailsDoll13**

**Brynn, Anya, Blaise, Quinn, Nuvia, Kyra- AlexLunaaah**

**And those are all the names for now. You can all pick one of them or I use fruit machine to get a few and put a poll up. DO NOT SUBMIT ANYMORE! TOO MANY AWESOME NAMES TO CHOOSE FROM!**

* * *

Tobias kept checking his phone, looking anxious. Sophia was doing exactly the same. Bethany's due date was soon and they kept checking for news, but Sophia noticed they were checking their phones more than often today.

Sophia, bored of being on edge and looking for a distraction, sat next to Tobias, swinging her legs up over his lap and taking his hand. He shone a small smile in her direction, but she saw that he was full of nervous energy, drumming his fingers on her leg and jiggling his leg. Sophia smiled to herself, shifting forward and sitting on his lap.

"Calm down, OK?" She kissed him lightly, holding his face gently in her hands. Tobias curled his fingers around her wrists, smiling. "I'm nervous too, but if you have a mental breakdown, I'm going to have to kill you."

"I thought you threatened to kill me without a reason anyway?"

"Oh, shut up. Besides, every killer needs a motive." He suddenly looked genuinely terrified. Sophia gave her best maniacal laugh and kissed his forehead. "Look, don't worry, OK? We'll know if anything happens 'cos Max promised to keep us updated. And we have everything ready, don't we?" Tobias nodded slowly, looking at her as if she was a bomb ready to go off at any second. "What?"

"I married a scary woman."

"And you've only just figured this out?" She started clapping slowly and sarcastically, grinning with too much enthusiasm. "Well done, Tobias!" She cooed. Tobias pulled a face at her. "Who's a clever boy then?"

"You're being really mean to me today."

"Oh? I thought that was every day." Tobias wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hand on his arm, feeling his muscles. He yawned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Love you, angel…" He mumbled. A few minutes later, he was asleep. He had been working late this week and could nod off at the drop of a hat.

Sophia was about to doze off as well when Tobias's phone buzzed on the chair next to him. She reached out, careful of not waking Tobias, and saw Max's caller ID- Maximus.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"You sound very feminine, Tobias."

"Don't be an idiot, Max." Max snickered. "What'd you want?"

"Hi to you too, Soph. And Bethany…"

"Is she-?"

"Well, her waters broke earlier, but they sent her home. I'm in a taxi on the way there with, uh, Ava, who's not happy with me."

"Well, there's a surprise."

"Less of the sarcasm." Max grumbled. "Anyway, you might want to get there pronto."

"Why didn't you ring earlier?"

"'Cos no baby."

"Ugh, _idiot_."

"Where's Tobias?" Sophia prodded Tobias awake.

"Wake up, Tobias…" She pinched his cheek and he startled.

"Where'sthecookie?" He mumbled, dazed and rubbing at his cheek.

"Max's on the phone. Bethany's at the hospital."

"Hm. Talk about coincidental." He grumbled. He took the phone from her. "Hey, bro. We'll be there in a bit. Just gotta ring Mom and ditch the Little Twins." Sophia cleared her throat, folding her arms. "Well, not ditch, but you know…"

"Escape." Max suggested.

"You're not helping!"

"I wasn't trying to."

"Oh, we're here now. I'll see you in a bit." Max hung up. Tobias dropped his phone and tipped Sophia off.

"Oy!" She protested, jumping up. Tobias grinned easily at her, catching her in his arms as she tried to attack her. "Lemme go so I can kill you."

"Ooh, tempting." He kissed her lightly. She refused stubbornly and he squashed her in his arms until she couldn't breathe.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry." She kissed him back and he smirked triumphantly. "Let me go so-"

"So you can kill me?"

"No, so I can get the Little Twins ready to go."

"You're only allowed to go if I get another kiss." She gave him The Look. "Oh, right. Serious time. Got it." She rolled her eyes as he let her go, grabbing her hand and following her.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital an hour later, Bethany had had the baby and the doctors were cleaning, weighing and dressing her.

"Is she OK?" Sophia asked.

"Perfectly fine." The doctor assured, smiling over his shoulder at her. He turned around a few seconds later, holding a pink, mewling bundle. Sophia glanced at Tobias. His expression was blank, but there was a glimmer of nervousness in his eyes.

Then there was a sudden hurt and angry look. Sophia whirled round and saw Bethany holding her hands out to hold the baby. Anger sliced through her, sharp and icy cold. Bethany had promised _them_ the first hold, assuring them she wouldn't interact with the baby, much less want to. She knew how much this baby meant to them, to Tobias mainly as it was the only way he could make Sophia happy.

Sophia cleared her throat pointedly and the doctor froze, looking confused. Max stepped in before Sophia could and he regained a fraction of respect from her.

"Bethany, remember what we talked about." Even Ava looked stunned, staring at Max without anger, for once. Why she was here, Sophia didn't dare ask.

Bethany paled and lowered her hands. The doctor was staring around, confused. Max briefed him quickly and the doctor relaxed slightly.

"My apologies." He smiled warmly at Tobias and Sophia, moving around the bed and presenting them with the pink bundle. Tobias hesitated, watching nervously as Sophia carefully took holding of the infant.

"Hello." Sophia smiled down at the tot. She had Max's raven hair, tufts sticking up in all directions. Her soft blue eyes were half open and staring up at Sophia.

Sophia felt a presence behind her and then Tobias's warm hand on her shoulder. He peered curiously over her shoulder. Hesitation rolled off of him in waves and Sophia saw Max watching his brother concernedly out of the corner of her eye.

She turned around and nestled the baby in Tobias's arms. The infant's eyes widened as she studied Tobias. Tobias was biting his lip. Nobody said anything to him, letting him relax on his own.

Tobias smiled cheekily at the baby and pulled a face. Sophia laughed. "Idiot." She felt the tension leaving the air, although there was a slight angry buzz. She glanced discreetly at Bethany, who was sulking on her bed and watching them enviously. _Uh oh_. Sophia's mental alarms were ringing like crazy, but thank gods Ava noticed.

"Well, that's all done and dusted. What are you going to call her?" She smiled.

"Um…" Sophia glanced at Tobias, who was frowning at the infant. "What's the matter?"

"She fell asleep." He looked up. "She fell asleep while I was pulling faces at her. That's so rude!" Sophia smiled.

"What do you want to call her?"

"Um… Thing Three."

"Oh gods, not that again." Max shook his head at his brother, smiling. "Honestly, Tobias, you're just like Dad."

"That's not a bad thing though. I'm lovable like Dad instead of scary like Mom."

"Mom's not scary."

"She can be."

"Only 'cos she chased you with a frying pan."

"Those are the deadliest weapons known to mankind!" Tobias insisted, throwing a hand out as if he were brandishing a frying pan himself.

"Idiot…" Max muttered.

"Heard that."

* * *

They left an hour later. Bethany was allowed to go as well, much to her father's approval.

"I hope you won't just cut off all contact now." He grunted, peering curiously at the baby in the car seat.

"We won't. Bethany's welcome to see the baby as often as she wants, considering we're free as well."

"And her money?" Tobias tensed.

"That's at home."

"Where did you put it?"

"Um…" He fell quiet, thinking furiously.

"I know you moved it, like, six times, so where did you put it?" He started counting off on his fingers, his lips moving soundlessly.

"Oh, I know. I think."

"Where?"

"Either there or there." They all stared at him. "I'm not telling you!" He grinned. "I have secret hiding places for a reason!"

"Under the mattress?" Sophia guessed. Tobias shook his head. "In a cupboard?" No. "In a coat." He shook his head again. "Anywhere I will find it?" Nope. "Do you know where it is?" Yes. "Where?"

"Not telling." Sophia sighed, before turning to Bethany and her father.

"We'll get the money to you by tomorrow, considering Tobias knows where he put it."

"I do know where I put it!"

"Where?" He mimed zipping his lips shut. "Ugh, _idiot_."

"Idiot in tin foil, angel." He smiled sweetly.

"Just get Thing Three in the car."

"Yes ma'am." Tobias rambled off, carrying the car seat with Thing Three in. Sophia looked back at the others. Bethany had resided into a sulky silence, but Ava was smiling to herself. Sophia could guess why- Bethany would want nothing to do with Max now she had no hold on him and that freed Max up for Ava. It was probably taking everything Ava had to not shout 'He is mine now! BUGGER OFF!'

Max, the idiot, was staring into space, humming to himself, completely oblivious that two girls were staring at him- one with despair and anger, the other with adoration and longing, smiling proudly to herself- _mine, mine, mine_…

"Sorry about Tobias- he's been really excited lately, but nervous and he's been working late as well, so he's tired."

"No need to apologize." Bethany's father waved it off. "I was exactly the same when Bethany's mom told me she was pregnant."

"It's a lot of work." Sophia agreed, smiling. She glanced at Bethany, who looked even unhappier. Could she discreetly make Bethany see how hard it was to raise a baby, even with two parents? Max wouldn't help her- babies scared him, according to Tobias. "Not easy with the sleepless nights either."

"Getting up every three hours to feed them or change their diapers." He shook his head. "Nightmare." Sophia nodded in agreement, hearing her name being shouted across the parking lot. She turned and saw Tobias about fifteen metres away, waving his hands in the air and shouting for her.

"What?" Sophia called back. He waved her over. "Ugh…" Sophia looked back. "I'm going to have to go. The idiot's got some problem again."

"Is he OK?"

"Tobias? OK? Mm… excellent question." Sophia waved at them and wandered off to her husband. "What's the matter?"

"How'd you do the seat belt?"

"What?"

"I got that bit, but then I got stuck." He pointed at the straps of the car seat itself and then at the seat belt of the car.

"You put it through the loops, don't you?"

"I don't know, someone threw out the instructions." Sophia glared at him. "I'm dyslexic, leave me alone." He mumbled. "Athena, little help _please_." He said quietly. A few seconds passed and Tobias brightened. "Thanks."

"Why did you call me over if you were going to ask Athena anyway?"

"Hey, you looked like you need rescuing." He pointed at her. "Damsel in distress." He pointed at himself. "Knight in shining armour." Sophia smiled as memories stirred in her mind, memories from when she had first met Tobias.

"You're an idiot in tin foil and you always will be."

"I know." He grinned. "Let's get Thing Three home."

* * *

**OK, from the list, suggest two names each that you like and I'll work from those. YOU HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT! **


	13. NAME

**OK, OK, I have Thing Three's name! But wait for it! It should be in this chapter somewhere…**

**Thank you EVERYBODY for suggesting names! **

**And just to say- my dad cracked a ceramic floor tile in the kitchen by standing on it and Mum's only response was 'You lump'.**

* * *

Tobias had moments of hesitation, Sophia noticed, when it came to looking after Thing Three. She was as nervous as him, but caring for her children came first.

Well, after Thing Three had a name. Tobias was insistent on writing Thing Three on her birth certificate.

Sophia was flicking through various baby name books and looking at lists they had drawn up over the past few months. She sipped at the coffee Tobias had made for her while he introduced Finn and Darcy to Thing Three.

"Is she Thing Three?" Darcy asked, confused.

"No, sweetie, she's not. Daddy's just being silly." Sophia assured.

"So… what name then?" Finn asked haltingly. His speaking wasn't as good as Darcy's, but he was the first to walk.

"We're working on that." Tobias smiled. He pulled a face at the pink bundle in his arms, retrieving his phone from his pocket. "Now when did I put that on silent? Hello?" Sophia watched as Tobias's smile faltered. "But we-" Whoever it was cut him off. Sophia couldn't hear what they were saying, but their tone was urgent. "OK, OK, calm down. I've got this. No, don't shout at me, I know what I'm doing." Tobias paused. "Was that sarcasm, Max? I get in trouble for that." Thing Three complained the crook of Tobias's elbow. "Look, Max, I gotta go. But thanks, bro. And don't worry, we can handle it. Tell Ava I said hi." Max was clearly having a go at Tobias, but the elder brother casually hung up and slid his phone onto the coffee table.

"Um… slight misunderstanding in the classroom." Sophia said, twirling her hand in the air to get Tobias's attention.

"Bethany's on her way over, she wants to see Thing Three and she's not in a good mood. Oh, and dear old Daddy is with her."

"Oh gods… what does she want?"

"Apparently, it's to see Thing Three, but Max doesn't think so and Alvie's getting, uh, _weird vibes_ about it all."

"Explain this _weird vibes _thing."

"Uh…" Tobias said brilliantly. "Well, if Alvie… he sometimes… ugh, it's confusing. He's… psychic and, um…" Tobias fell silent, pulling a face at Finn and Darcy while trying to think how to put his little brother's psychic abilities into small words for the female mind.

"Has it got anything to do with that white eye thing?"

"Yes… I'm getting there, just give me a minute."

"I'll ring Annabeth."

"That'll be easier." Tobias agreed. Sophia got up, name book in hand as she moved towards the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Darcy?"

"Why Beth-an-y?" Darcy pointed at Thing Three. Tobias blinked at her. His daughter didn't make sense. Darcy frowned, trying to work out what she wanted to say. "Why no from… Mammy's tummy? Why from Beth-an-y's tummy?"

"Oh… um…" Tobias looked over his shoulder at Sophia, who was talking to Annabeth and not paying attention. "That's, uh, well…" Tobias trailed off.

"Daddy con-fu-sed." Finn nodded, looking pleased with himself. They were advanced for their age, being descendants of Athena, her in speaking and him in running and jumping around like crazy. "Why?"

"Daddy's always confused." Tobias settled with, putting on a growly voice and making his twins giggle. He tried to eavesdrop on Sophia's conversation with his mother, but Finn and Darcy needed to be kept entertained or they were likely to ramble about and cause destruction.

Thing Three complained again, giving a sharp wail. Finn and Darcy were instantly contrite, staring at the infant with wide eyes as if she were a bomb prepped to go off at any second. Tobias reassured them, getting up and padding into the kitchen to mix a bottle.

"So, yeah, Max says Bethany's on her way over to see Thing Three."

"Does she actually have a name yet?"

"No…"

"Ugh…" Annabeth sighed. "Why would Bethany come over?"

"I don't know. Tobias said that Max said that Alvie said he was getting _weird vibes_ from this and Max rang Tobias. I don't know what he said exactly, but he sounded kind of panicked and-" The doorbell interrupted her. "Oh gods… Darcy, take this to Daddy." Sophia held the phone out to her daughter as the visitor started hammering on the door. "Hold on a second!" Sophia protested. Finn was staring at the door nervously, covering his ears. Darcy toddled away with the phone, holding her hand out to Finn as she passed.

"Daddy good." She told him. Finn took her hand and stumbled after her.

"Please tell me this is the safe and ever loving father of mine?"

"No, it's your terrifying, frying-pan wielding mother."

"Can you put Dad on the line?"

"No. Don't be a coward." Tobias made a silly noise of protest, making Finn and Darcy laugh. They were standing by his feet and he had to be careful where he stepped. Thing Three was in his arm, the phone held between his ear and his shoulder while he single-handedly attempted to mix a bottle.

Who said men couldn't multi-task? TOBIAS JUST PROVED THEM WRONG!

"So, Mother dear, can I help you?"

"For starters, don't call me 'mother dear' or you'll have a frying pan up your podex." Tobias winced.

"You are cruel."

"I know. Second, what did Max say to you?"

"Hm. He said… hide Thing Three 'cos Bethany's on her way over and she's gone cuckoo."

"Those exact words?"

"My translation."

"Figures." Annabeth sighed. "OK, OK, Sophia was answering the door, so-" Footsteps behind Tobias caught his attention and he missed what his mother said. Turning, he saw Bethany standing in the doorway.

"Sup." He said, managing a wobbly wave as he shook the baby milk powder into the warmed water. Finn and Darcy hid behind his legs. Bethany didn't look so good. Normally, her hair and make-up were pristine, but she was pale with shadows under her eyes and her hair was straggling around her face, twisted into a messy ponytail. Tobias had never seen her so… normal.

Thing Three spluttered and started crying. Bethany's blue eyes flashed angrily.

"You're not looking after her!" She accused. Tobias blinked.

"Um, bottle." He said, holding it up and pointing out the obvious. Bethany glowered.

Sophia appeared, much to Tobias's relief. His angel's eyes were dark and dangerous, but there was an eerie calmness about her that Tobias recognised as when she got really _really _angry. That was something else he didn't understand about women/Sophia- when angry, they were really calm. Like a 'I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-you-won't-expect-it' kind of calm. He distracted himself and quietened Thing Three by feeding her the bottle.

"Bethany, why don't you sit down so we can talk about this?" Sophia's tone indicated Bethany _should_ sit down if she knew what was good for her health. Tobias had been lucky to survive that tone as it had accidently triggered Sophia's powers and blew up a vase of flowers he had gotten for her _that morning_. _Three hours_ she had them. _Three. Hours. _

Tobias shook his head and got his ADHD together. _Focus, Jackson. You'll miss the good stuff._

"I don't _want_ to sit down. I _want_ my baby." Tobias winced. "You put your names on the birth certificate!"

"We didn't. Haven't." Tobias corrected. "Uh, we haven't got that far yet- no name for her yet." Bethany's eyes hardened and she opened her mouth to hurl another accusation when Sophia snapped her fingers.

"Until you get your facts straight, you will leave and calm down. Come back later when we can talk about this _like adults_." Bethany's eyes glassed over. Sophia stepped out of the way while Bethany stumbled out in a trance-like state.

Tobias stared at his wife. She was massaging her forehead, grimacing at her headache. "What'd I do now?"

"Um… well… wee bit of mind control, I think." She blinked at him. "I don't know! You're a demi-flipping-primordial! Do you have any idea how awkward you are!?" Sophia gave a small, amused laugh. "I'm _actually_ being serious for once. Give me some credit."

"Very sorry, Tobias, my lovely darling husband."

"No, no, no. It's _'very sorry Tobias, you schexy thang'_."

"Oh gods, you're impossible."

"Says the demi-primordial!"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Tobias pulled a face, going wide eyed stubbornly and setting his lips in a firm, defiant frown. "Nope, didn't think so." Sophia glanced down at Finn and Darcy, who were huddled behind their father's legs. "Are you two OK?" She asked softly.

"See, you never talk to me like that."

"That's 'cos you're an idiot." Sophia moved forward and retrieved the Little Twins from behind Tobias. "What's the matter?" She quizzed gently as they rested their heads on her shoulders.

"Con-fu-sed." Finn told her, twisting his tiny fingers in her hair.

"Beth-an-y weird." Darcy added. She pointed at the feeding infant in her father's arms. "Why her baby? She say her baby."

"Um…"

"I had this problem earlier." Tobias looked smug. "You're turn." He flashed his trademark, cocky grin at her, setting the bottle down to wind the new baby.

"Oh, shut up." Tobias stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature."

"I'm so unbelievably mature, I'm called Cheddar."

"OK. Weirdo." Sophia muttered. Darcy giggled and nodded in agreement. Finn was fast asleep, drooling on Sophia's shoulder.

* * *

Bethany returned a few hours later, calmer and in more of a state to talk. Sophia readied coffees while Tobias supervised Finn and Darcy playing with the building blocks. Thing Three was asleep in her cot in the nursery. Baby monitors were set up and Tobias held his one, toggling the volume out of boredom.

"It might just be hormones getting to you, Bethany." Sophia reasoned, settling in her seat next to Tobias, curling her legs beneath her and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her as she got comfortable. "If I'm honest with you, I think we've done what's best by everybody. By persuading you to let us have the baby, we, well, we got a baby obviously and saved an innocent life from…" Sophia pulled a face. "And by us taking care of her, you'll have no guilt on your mind of getting rid of her; you can see her whenever you want, considering Tobias hasn't moved us to Alaska or something for some bizarre reason. And you get to focus on your school work and friends and that without having to look after a baby yourself." She looked at Tobias. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, don't think so." He mumbled, still fiddling with the volume of the baby monitor. He seemed to be thinking.

"What?" Sophia asked him carefully.

"Samantha Imogen Rose."

"Who?"

"Thing Three."

"Samantha… what was it?"

"Samantha Imogen Rose." Tobias repeated, sounding sure of himself. His expression relaxed and there was a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "I quite like that."

"Samantha Imogen Rose…" Sophia repeated slowly. She looked at Bethany. "Samantha Imogen Rose?"

"I liked Naomi." Bethany mumbled, staring into her coffee.

"Samantha Naomi Imogen Rose." Tobias tried. "Naomi Samantha Imogen Rose." He kept trying the names in different orders, getting more and more confused with each one. "Can we just call her Thing Three?"

"No!" Sophia laughed. "Samantha Imogen Naomi Rose."

"Jackson." Tobias finished.

"Oh, don't start that again."

"You're a Jackson too, though. You can't call her Wilkins." Bethany mumbled something. "Say what?" Tobias asked her. Bethany paled slightly.

"Nothing." Tobias and Sophia shared a glance, silently agreeing it was not worth their time to press her.

"Hey, how are you spending your money?" Tobias asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, Dad made me split it. Half towards college, some in my bank and some for me to spend." Tobias realised she said 'Dad' instead of 'Daddy' and there weren't any 'hun's or 'darling's or 'sweetheart's, much to his relief.

* * *

Sophia woke up about one in the morning and rolled over to face Tobias, but his side of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around groggily.

She heard Samantha Imogen Naomi Rose whimpering over the baby monitor and then somebody attempting to shush her, calm her down as to not wake the Little Twins. Sophia threw back the covers and rambled out.

Tobias was standing by Samantha's cot, looking down at her hesitantly as she complained, balling her tiny fists.

"Tobias?" Sophia hissed. He startled and looked round. "Are you OK?" He nodded, hastily turning back to Samantha and picking her up gently. Sophia led him out, pulling the door to behind him. "What's the matter?" He shrugged.

"Nervous." He admitted quietly.

"Tobias Jackson. Nervous? Wow." He smiled weakly.

"Oh, shush." Sophia stood on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"Go and get some sleep. I'll do it this time." Tobias hesitated and she shot him The Look.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled, letting her take Samantha from him.

"Beddie byes, Tobias. Shoo." He pulled a face at her and stumbled back to their room.

He collapsed on their bed, hand behind his head. He wouldn't tell Sophia as she would only worry more, but he was nervous around Samantha. Yeah, cute little baby that they had adopted and would be the legal parents/guardians of once they sorted the birth certificate and all that malarkey, but he was struggling to relate to her like he had to Finn and Darcy.

_It's probably 'cos she's not yours._

_Shut up, me. You're so mean._

_It's true though. You'll get used to it, don't worry. _

Tobias sighed. He would stick through this, for Sophia and for Samantha- he couldn't just hand her back to Bethany, not after what Sophia had said earlier, about the benefits for them all.

_Come on, Jackson! You've fought monsters scarier than this baby! Get a grip, man!_

Sophia returned at some point, sinking onto the bed next to him and curling up to him.

"What are you thinking, Jackson?"

"Oh, you know- one sheep, two sheep, horse, cat, dog, flying goldfish."

"Oookay… Weirdo."

"ADHD, thank you very much, angel." Tobias kissed her forehead. "Nighty night, Soph. Love you."

"Love you too, trouble."

* * *

**And done! :D **


End file.
